


Right Turns & Routine Disruption

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Are so very fun to write, Baker!Dean, Castiel's confusion at social interaction, Dean has body image issues, Dean's music lessons, Frottage, M/M, Messy makeouts, Pining, So Castiel leaves a lot of hickies, This is pretty much 20k of pining fluff, chubby!Dean, cooking together, cuteness, explicit sex scene, handjobs, horrible flirting, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: If Castiel Novak had to pick one word to describe himself, he knew precisely what it would be.  Boring.  Tax accountants, while a necessary evil to the world were boring, and he would likely qualify as the most boring one that existed.  However, when his best friend (though he used that title very broadly when applying it to Balthazar), dares him to make one small change to his routine, just one, Castiel doesn’t have it in him to argue.  His decision to turn right on the route he walks home instead of left brings one Dean Winchester, local mechanic and brand new pastry shop owner, crashing into his life.  Dean turns his routine upside down and backwards, but Castiel doesn’t…mind.  He keeps turning right, and keeps running into Dean.  Maybe routine disruption is…good?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some absolutely INCREDIBLE artwork done for me by cenedrariva who might as well have taken everything right out of my head with the story!! It was absolutely incredible and you should go check it out over[here](http://cenedrariva.tumblr.com/post/160162554706/art-for-right-turns-and-routine-disruption)!! 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog, you can do that over [here](http://cenedrariva.tumblr.com/)!

 

Castiel leaned back in his office chair and rubbed his eyes absently, reminding himself that he needed to make sure to pick up cat food for Seraph on the way home from work, because he had used his last container of food for her that morning.  He would be able to get home at his usual time, plus an additional ten minutes for the shopping time.  Perhaps he should pick up coffee creamer and cheese, despite it being a day earlier than usual. 

 

“Do you know what your problem is, Cassie?”

 

Castiel opened his eyes and looked at his cube mate and best friend and frowned.  “I wasn’t aware that I had any problems at present, unless you have created one for me?” 

 

Balthazar waved Castiel’s question away.  “You’re bored.  You’re settled into a routine that you never change.  You need to change things up!” 

 

“I like routine,” Castiel said simply, making a reminder in his planner to pick up the groceries that he would need for the following week.  It was convenient to have a grocery store on the walk home.  “You know this.” 

 

Balthazar sighed and rolled his eyes.  “When was the last time you did something outside your routine, Cassie?” 

 

Castiel paused in his writing and considered the question.  When was the last time he had deviated from his routine?  “When you insisted on taking me out to a concert,” he supplied after a minute. 

 

“That was over three months ago, Castiel!” Balthazar said, staring his friend.  “Cassie, you need to get out more.  You have to!  I’m worried about you.” 

 

Castiel turned to his friend and studied him.  Balthazar did appear to be concerned for his welfare.  “Why are you worried about me, I am perfectly safe.” 

 

Balthazar sighed again.  “You are going through life and doing nothing but existing.  There’s so much more out there for you to experience.” 

 

“Where would you suggest I start?” Castiel asked, thinking on it further.  “I am not good at-”

 

“Turn right!” Balthazar suggested immediately. 

 

Castiel blinked.  “I beg your pardon?” 

 

“Your walk home, you normally turn left, right?” Balthazar asked.  “So, today, turn right instead.” 

 

“That will add at least four minutes to my walk home,” Castiel protested.  “Surely I could do something else instead.” 

 

“Four minutes is nothing, Cassie!  Try it!”

 

Castiel looked back at his work and knew that he needed to return to and nodded.  “Very well.  I shall try turning right instead of left when I head home for today.” 

 

Balthazar grinned and turned back to his computer.  “Excellent, you’ll have to tell me all about your adventures tomorrow!” 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes.  _Adventures_.  He would not have an adventure.  He would arrive home four minutes later than usual and Balthazar would be disappointed.

 

~!~

 

Castiel pulled on his trenchcoat and settled it around his shoulders, picking up his briefcase.  He would absolutely need to go to the store today, rather than tomorrow, as he had-

 

“Don’t forget about your promise, Cassie!  You’re turning right, rather than left today on your way home,” Balthazar called. 

 

Castiel blinked and looked back at Balthazar, the remainder of their mid-day conversation making him pause.  “Right.  Yes, of course.”

 

Balthazar waved at him and Castiel nodded, making his way to the exit of the building.  He nodded to himself in determination and stopped outside the doorway.  He looked to the left and sighed, turning to the right instead. 

 

Castiel was reminding himself that he would need to enter the grocery store from the other side of the building (one more thing that Balthazar's disruption was causing) that he didn't see the other man, bent over in front of a store, until he had tripped and stumbled over him, falling to the ground and scraping his palms. 

 

"Oh shit!" 

 

Castiel looked up and frowned, lifting his hand.  There wasn't any blood, only dirt and the stinging sensation of gravel.  He wiped his hands off and looked at whoever had tripped him, squinting his eyes.  "It's not wise to squat in the middle of the sidewalk." 

 

"I'm sorry," the man said, offering his hand to help him up. 

 

Castiel took the hand and had a moment to register that the hand was much rougher than his own.  He cleared his throat and adjusted the trenchcoat.  "It's more than fine.  Why were you bent over in the middle of the sidewalk?" 

 

"I'm surprised that you managed to hit me!"

 

Castiel blinked and nodded, agreeing that he had been slightly distracted.  "Yes, I'm sorry.  I still don't understand-"

 

"I was trying to get the sign properly positioned and you tripped right over me.  It was actually a little impressive." 

 

"Who are you?" Castiel asked, squinting at the other man. 

 

"Dean!" he introduced, holding out his hand.  "Here, let me offer you a cup of coffee and a cookie on the house!  You can be my first official customer!" 

 

Castiel blinked in confusion when Dean, he had said his name was Dean, took his hand and pulled him into the shop behind him.  "I assure you, there's no need-" 

 

"Nonsense!" Dean said, immediately walking behind a counter.  "How do you take your coffee?  I can already tell that you're going to be a double chocolate chip cookie person." 

 

Castiel frowned.  That was the type of cookie that he spoiled himself with once a month when he would buy them from the store.  "How did you know-"

 

"Coffee!" Dean interrupted, pointing a finger at him.  "What kind of coffee would you like?" 

 

"Black," Castiel said, a little dazed as Dean gave him a bright grin and immediately went to work making what smelled like a delicious cup of coffee.  "How did you know what kind of cookie I like?" 

 

Dean grinned and put a lid on the coffee cup, adding a quick dash of syrup.  He had a feeling the other man didn't like doing much to his coffee, but a little sweetening would be good for him.  "I'm good at guessing that sort of thing." 

 

"I see," Castiel said, taking the coffee and looking down at it.  "Thank you, Dean." 

 

Dean smiled and went about grabbing the other man one of the cookies in the window, putting it into a small bag.  "Like I said, you can be my official first customer..." he trailed off, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Castiel," he supplied, looking down at the coffee.  It was warming his hands and it smelled delicious.  Far better than the coffee in the pot in the office, that was often lukewarm and didn't smell good at all.  "Wouldn't I need to pay to be a customer?"

 

Dean waved that off.  "Technically, sure, but I'm not going to hold you to a technicality.  As long as you like the coffee, I'm sure that you'll come back to get a second cup." 

 

"You're very confident in your coffee making skills," Castiel commented, taking a sip of it.  His eyes widened and he froze. 

 

"You could say that," Dean said, grinning as he watched Castiel take another rapid sip of it.  "Good?" 

 

Castiel closed his eyes and savored the liquid as it went down his throat.  "This is the best coffee I have ever tasted in my life," he said, drinking more of it. 

 

Dean whistled and grinned, bright and wide.  "Well, I am very excited to hear that it pleases.  I take it that you are going to be coming back for more?" 

 

Castiel nodded and took another sip of the coffee, looking at Dean.  "Thank you for the coffee, Dean." 

 

Dean grinned and waved at Castiel as he headed for the door.  "You're welcome, Cas!"

 

Castiel was more than halfway down the street when he realized that Dean hadn't used his full name.  _Cas_.  He liked that much better than Cassie.  He smiled and took another sip of the coffee, the cookie tucked carefully away in his pocket.  He would have it for dessert later tonight. 

 

He stopped into the grocery store and gathered everything he needed and got home shortly after, smiling at Seraph, as she immediately ran up closer to his legs.  "I'm sorry that I am late," he informed her, putting his purchases on the counter.  "But you have already been fed today, despite your attempts to convince me otherwise." 

 

Seraph tilted her head and meowed. 

 

Castiel smiled at her and didn't look at the clock to see how late he was.  He finished off the last of the coffee and pulled down his thermos from a taller shelf.  Perhaps he could convince Dean to use the thermos instead of a paper cup. 

 

He made himself dinner and settled down in front of the television, smiling as he bit into the cookie that Dean had made.  Castiel groaned as the taste melted in his mouth, and he took a desperate, second bite, before putting the cookie down on the plate.  He chewed slowly, carefully, savoring every single hint of flavor in the double chocolate chip cookie.  It was _delicious_. 

 

Castiel broke the remainder of the cookie into small pieces, making it last for as long as he possibly could before it was gone.  He looked at the clock.  It was time to get ready for bed. 

 

He set his alarm an extra ten minutes earlier.  Perhaps he would also take the alternate route to work in the morning so he could get an a cup of coffee from Dean.  It was the least he could do, to patronize the shop after Dean had given him a free cup of coffee. 

 

~!~

 

Castiel woke up the next morning to the loud meow of Seraph and frowned down at her.  "I am aware that you need food."  He looked over at his alarm and saw that it was set to go off in two minutes and rolled himself out of bed, turning the alarm off as he went.  There was no use in waiting the extra two minutes. 

 

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and then to the kitchen, putting out Seraph's food, the small bowl that she got in the morning, and set up the other seven traps that would keep her supplied with small bits of food throughout the rest of the day. 

 

Castiel scattered the traps across the house and went to start the coffeemaker and paused.  He would be stopping at Dean's shop in the morning.  To repay him for the free cup of coffee.  Of course.  He frowned at the coffee maker and put the thermos he had taken down from the shelf next to his wallet so he would not forget it. 

 

He nodded and finished getting ready for the morning, slipping on his trenchcoat with a smile.  The weather had not called for rain, but it was comforting to wear the coat regardless.  He stepped out into the early morning chill and took the alternate route that would lead him by Dean's cafe in the morning. 

 

He stopped outside the door and noted that despite the open sign, there was no one in the shop.  Castiel frowned and pushed the door open, blinking at the sound of a bell above the door.  That hadn't been there yesterday, had it? 

 

"Good morning, I'll be right out!" 

 

Castiel turned his attention back to the door that clearly led into the back of the shop and smiled at the sound of Dean's voice.  He was likely finishing his preparations for the day.  He went to stand by the till and looked up at the menu that was now adorning the wall.  There were a wide variety of different drinks that Dean was able to prepare, by the looks of things. 

 

He squinted.  Balthazar and the others would likely enjoy a variety of these.  Perhaps he should purchase them coffee for the morning.  They would be good customers for Dean, working next door. 

 

"Cas!" Dean said, grinning bright and wide.  "Good to see you back!  Good morning!"

 

Castiel turned his attention to Dean and blinked at the flour that was smudged on his cheeks.  "You, ah, have," he gestured to Dean's cheek. 

 

Dean shrugged and walked over to the register, washing his hands in the sink behind it.  "Kinda the working hazard of making pastries.  The pie dough isn't behaving, so it needed some beating." 

 

"Pie?" Castiel asked. 

 

"Oh yeah," Dean said with a wide grin.  "Love me some pie.  Working on a cherry one right now, should be ready for lunch.  I wanted to make a blueberry yesterday, but I lost track of time and didn't have a chance." 

 

"I see," Castiel said, and made a note to perhaps see if Balthazar enjoyed pie.  He didn't know.  "How are you this morning?" 

 

Dean stretched and yawned.  "I am definitely not used to the 5am open, but hey, I'll get used to it.  Better than spending my entire day under cars.  Well.  Different, anyways," he amended. 

 

Castiel was not used to having so much information thrown at him without prompting and offered Dean a hesitant smile.  "I am certain that you will get used to it very easily," he said, clearing his throat.  How did one go about ordering when you were engaged in conversation? 

 

"So," Dean said with a grin.  "What can I get for you this morning?  Looking for your morning fix?  Do you need some espresso?  You don't strike me as the espresso type, but you never know about some people." 

 

Castiel wrinkled his nose.  "No espresso.  But I would like a large cup of coffee, perhaps the same as yesterdays?  In this?" he asked, offering Dean the thermos. 

 

"Of course!" Dean said, taking the thermos.  "Thanks for bringing your own container, I'll give you ten percent off for that!" 

 

Castiel gave Dean a quick smile.  Encouraging people to use an alternative to the paper cups.  He liked that.  "I'd like to also order four different coffees." 

 

Dean turned to him and raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, clearing his throat.  "I, they, my coworkers work next door.  If they like your offerings, they would be loyal patrons." 

 

Dean grinned, bright and wide.  "Look at you trying to drum up business for me already!  Thanks, Cas!  Here, I'll throw in some muffins on the house, I made them just this morning!" 

 

Castiel nodded at Dean and pointed out the four different drinks that he was sure the others would enjoy and watched as Dean prepared them all himself.  He even had a tray ready.  He smiled.  "Thank you, Dean." 

 

"You're welcome, Cas!" Dean said with a wave.  "Let me know if you like the muffins!" 

 

Castiel nodded again and headed for the door.  He did not realize he was ten minutes late until Balthazar asked him why he was late as he settled at his desk.  Castiel looked to the clock in surprise and frowned.  He would need to stay an additional ten minutes today to ensure that his timecard was accurate.  "I was, there was-" 

 

"Coffee?" Balthazar asked, immediately hovering over the tray Castiel was carrying.  "And muffins?  Well, if you're going to be late, you sure know how to bribe a gal!" 

 

"They are from the newly opened shop next door," Castiel explained. 

 

Balthazar raised both of his eyebrows and stopped, turning to look at Castiel.  "Is this what happened when you turned your different direction yesterday?" 

 

Castiel frowned down at the coffee and picked up the tray, heading towards Anna's office to offer her one of the drinks as well.  There was no need to answer Balthazar's question, as it had just been an accident.  It wasn't important at all, and nothing had changed.  Not really. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Oh my god," Balthazar whispered as he bit into the muffin. 

 

Castiel looked up from his desk and frowned at his cube mate.  "Is there a reason you are making such... _noises_?  Over an item of food?" 

 

"Have you _tried_ these?" Balthazar asked Castiel, taking another big bite.  "Cassie, these _deserve_ to be moaned over.  Fucking hell, where did you get them from?" 

 

"The pastry shop next door," Castiel explained.  "There are a wide variety of offerings.  He also makes pie." 

 

Balthazar grinned.  "Pie, huh?  Well, maybe I'll have to go check this place out for myself later." 

 

"The pricing is very reasonable," Castiel added, turning back to his computer as he cleared his throat.  Dean would likely have at least one additional customer.  And he could perhaps splurge on a coffee this afternoon for himself.  Something small.  Nothing big. 

 

Balthazar narrowed his eyes at Castiel.  "What happened when you turned right yesterday?"

 

"I discovered a newly opened pastry shop next door, that will do well to furthering your addiction to caffeinated beverages, and that of most of the people on this floor," Castiel said, focusing on his calculations. 

 

"And the shop owner?" Balthazar pressed.  "How do you know him?" 

 

"Dean?" Castiel paused and turned to look at his best friend.  "I met him yesterday." 

 

"And you're already on a first name basis with him?" 

 

Castiel hummed and turned back to the computer.  "We had a very informal introduction." 

 

Balthazar snorted.  "I'll get the story out of you." 

 

Castiel didn't bother answering him.  Perhaps he would keep the story of how he and Dean met to himself.  No one needed to know precisely how lost in his thoughts that he had been yesterday.  It was a tad embarrassing. 

 

~!~

 

"Castiel!" Anna called, bouncing into his office.  "Will you take us to the shop with the amazing pastries?  We all need our afternoon coffee!" 

 

Castiel looked at the clock on the computer and pushed himself away from it, stretching a little bit more.  It was time for a break and it would do him good to perhaps walk away from the computer for a time.  "It is next door.  You are unlikely to get lost." 

 

"Cassie!" Balthazar called.  "Come on, we want to see this baker that you are on a first name basis with!" 

 

Castiel pushed himself out of his chair and removed his suit jacket.  It was very warm now, and he did not wish to sweat on his way back into the office.  "I would be very happy to introduce you to Dean." 

 

" _Dean_ ," Balthazar mimicked, winking at Anna.  "I think we need to meet with this Dean, what do you think Anna?" 

 

"Absolutely," Anna said, grinning back at him.  "Especially if Castiel likes his coffee enough to drink it without complaint." 

 

Castiel frowned.  "It's very good coffee." 

 

"Good coffee, right," Anna said, tossing her hair.  "Somehow I have a feeling it's more than just good coffee." 

 

Castiel tilted his head, looking at Anna and Balthazar.  He locked his computer and gathered his wallet, following them down to the first floor.  It was a short and quick walk to Dean's shop.  Hopefully Dean would not mind the four of them descending on his shop at once. 

 

"Hello, welcome to-Cas!"  Dean lit up and grinned.  "Back again for another fix?" 

 

Balthazar looked over his shoulder at Castiel.  "Cas?" he asked, raising both of his eyebrows. 

 

Castiel cleared his throat and led the way.  "I do have a very non-traditional name."

 

"Right," Balthazar drawled.  "Keep telling yourself that." 

 

"My coworkers very much enjoyed your muffins this morning, Dean.  As well as your coffees," Castiel explained.  "We thought we would see what offerings you might have for the afternoon." 

 

"Well," Dean drawled, letting his eyes flit over the rest of the group.  "I have your double chocolate chip cookie ready to go, Cas." 

 

Castiel flushed and was about to refuse, but Dean had already moved on to Balthazar, mentioning a red velvet cake that had Balthazar's eyes glazing over.  Anna was an apple ugly and Samandriel was something Castiel didn't recognize the name of. 

 

Balthazar blinked and frowned at Dean.  "How did you know-" 

 

"He knows," Castiel interrupted.  He should not spoil himself with another cookie today, but perhaps he would simply take a longer route home to work off the calories. 

 

Dean grinned and winked at them.  "Pastries are on the house.  What can I get you folks to drink?  Cas, your usual?" 

 

Castiel nodded. 

 

Anna raised her eyebrows.  "Castiel, you've been here twice, how do you have a usual?" 

 

Castiel cleared his throat and looked to Dean.  "I like the coffee Dean makes." 

 

Balthazar wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders.  "Cassie here doesn't like change, so of course he's going to get the same coffee over and over again.  I'm sure Dean, here, will get bored of making it at some point." 

 

Dean chuckled.  "I've been taking my coffee the same way since I was twenty, so him getting the same thing isn't going to bother me at all." 

 

Balthazar laughed and elbowed Castiel.  "Look at that, Cassie, he's already defending you, too.  Guess you did have an adventure yesterday."

 

Dean looked between Cas and his blonde friend.  "An adventure?" 

 

Castiel shook his head.  "It's not important.  Thank you for the coffee, Dean," he said, offering his card to the other man.  Dean took it and swiped it, but Castiel noticed his order was missing the cost of a cookie.  He frowned a little and would have to remind Dean that he could not afford to give away all of his wares. 

 

Dean smiled and nodded to Cas.  "You're welcome, Cas." 

 

Castiel sipped his coffee as the others ordered their drinks and bickered amongst themselves.  The cookie in his hand was warm and soft.  Dean had to have made it very recently.  He broke off a small piece and watched the chocolate stretch between his piece and the rest of the cookie.  Very fresh. 

 

He ate a small bite and smiled, washing it down with some more of the coffee.  An excellent treat for himself.  Perhaps it wasn't a bad thing.  He took another piece of the cookie and ate it while Samandriel was waiting on his drink and managed to give Dean a wave before they headed back to the office. 

 

~!~

 

Later, he looked up when Anna sat on the edge of his desk.  Balthazar had gone home for the day, but he needed to finish the account that he was working on.  "Anna?  Is there something that you need?" 

 

"You like him, don't you?" Anna said.  "I suppose if you like guys who are a little on the chubby side-"

 

Castiel frowned.  Dean had a very pleasing form and did not deserve to be called chubby.  "He isn't chubby." 

 

Anna laughed a little and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  "Give it a couple of months and I guarantee he'll have a case of baker’s gut going on." 

 

Castiel turned to look at Anna.  "It is impolite of you to say so.  Dean is likely working alone, around hot ovens most of the day-"

 

"Okay, so spill," Anna said, sitting down in Balthazar's seat.  "You've talked to this guy twice and you're already defending him.  What gives?  Do you have a crush on him?" 

 

Castiel scoffed.  He hadn't had a crush since middle school.  They were futile, embarrassing affairs and he was better off without them.  "No, I do not.  He is very friendly, and I was very happy to meet him yesterday." 

 

Anna hummed and watched as Castiel started to pack up for the day.  "You know, Castiel, none of us care if you're gay." 

 

Castiel paused in the putting away of his laptop and turned to look at Anna.  "I haven't made a secret of my preference for men," he offered after a moment. 

 

Anna smiled.  "That's fair.  But you also haven't dated anyone." 

 

Castiel nodded and finished packing up the rest of his items.  "Not since college, no.  I have Seraph, and I have an excellent job, that affords me financial flexibility and-"

 

"Aren't you lonely?" Anna asked, her voice wistful.  "Just, you seem lonely, Castiel." 

 

Castiel smiled at her and shook his head.  "No, I'm content.  I have you all.  And Seraph.  That is what I need."  He picked up his briefcase and thermos. 

 

"And Dean," Anna added, looking at Castiel as he headed towards the door. 

 

Castiel paused and stared at Anna, tilting his head.  "And Dean," he agreed, leaving the room. 

 

Anna spun herself slowly in a circle and stared at the ceiling.  "Who knew.  Castiel Novak with a crush, just like in high school." 

 

Castiel stopped outside of the building and looked to the left.  His normal walk home, he didn't need groceries.  Nor did he need coffee, but...  He turned right and walked into Dean's shop.  For the first time he saw several other people in there besides himself and couldn't help a small smile. 

 

There was also another young woman behind the counter, with bright red hair, helping Dean make coffee.  Her hands flew as Dean worked the register. 

 

Castiel stepped into line behind one of the folks waiting and smiled as he watched Dean grin at each of the customers in turn, welcoming them and taking their order.  His eyes trailed over to the cherry pie that was sitting in the window.  There wasn't a piece missing yet.  But he had already spoiled himself with the cookie...

 

"Hey Cas!" Dean called.

 

Castiel snapped back to attention and offered Dean a small smile.  "Hello, Dean." 

 

"I'm going to have to make a frequent customer card for you, huh?" Dean said, grinning at him.  "I want to make sure that you can still visit as often as you like." 

 

Castiel glanced behind him to ensure that there was no one else waiting and turned his attention back to Dean.  "I am well within my means to continue visiting, Dean."

 

Dean winked.  "Doesn't mean I can't save you a few bucks here and there.  Let's call it every ten coffees, you get a free one.  Does that work?" 

 

Castiel nodded and watched as Dean took his thermos and started to pour him a coffee.  He hadn't ordered, but perhaps Dean had known, in the same way he'd known about the cookies. 

 

"Are your friends always like that?" Dean asked, handing the thermos back to Castiel. 

 

Castiel's attention snapped back to Dean's face again and he tilted his head.  "What do you mean?" 

 

Dean shrugged.  "They just seem to tease you a lot.  You don't laugh, so I'm not sure you actually like the teasing." 

 

Castiel tilted his head.  "I am not someone who regularly enjoys social interaction, so hearing of someone I had spoken to twice in the space of a day-"

 

"You're talking to me just fine," Dean offered, leaning his hip against the counter. 

 

"Precisely," Castiel said, huffing as he looked at Dean.  "Which is their point of curiosity.  I do not often find it so easy to talk to people and you do not require as much..." he paused.  "Conversational prompting as others do." 

 

Dean laughed, his head falling back.  "Cas, that is the nicest way someone has ever used to tell me that I talk too much." 

 

Castiel frowned and shook his head.  "You don't talk too much.  You simply, talk.  It's refreshing to be able to listen when that is what I wish to do." 

 

Dean smiled and leaned over the counter a little bit.  "I can understand that.  Sometimes you want to just listen and observe, you don't want to be involved." 

 

"Yes, exactly, or, you want to be involved, but if you don't know what to ask to keep the conversation moving, they think that you are uninterested, when the opposite is true!" Castiel added, his enthusiasm for the subject getting the better of him.  He cleared his throat.  It was what he had written his thesis on in college, the nature of conversation between individuals.  "I apologize." 

 

"It's all good Cas," Dean said, winking at him.  "I've talked your ear enough off already, so I mean, fairs fair, you get to do the same.  You're way the hell over my head though.  Bet you're a genius, just like my little brother." 

 

This was one instance where Castiel knew the next appropriate question to ask.  "You have a brother?" 

 

"Oh yeah, a pain in the ass working himself through school by the name of Sam.  You'll see him around here during weekends.  He's going to Stanford," Dean said, smiling. 

 

"Ah!" Castiel said.  "I went there as well.  I received my accounting doctorate there, and also pursued a doctorate in linguistics shortly after." 

 

Dean raised both of his eyebrows.  "Accounting and...linguistics?  That's a pairing I haven't heard before." 

 

Castiel flushed a little and picked up the thermos, offering Dean his credit card.  "It is not a common combination, however, it fit my interests at the time, and has worked out well for me thus far." 

 

"I'm glad to hear it," Dean said, taking the car and swiping it.  "Here, hold on." 

 

Castiel paused in putting the card away and watched Dean cut out a slice of the cherry pie and offer it to him in a take out container.  "I didn't pay for this," he protested. 

 

Dean shrugged and smiled at him.  "I have a feeling it's going to go to waste if you don't take it.  Let me know if there's anything that I can do to make it better." 

 

Castiel took the white container carefully in his hands and nodded.  "Of course, Dean." 

 

"Thanks Cas!" Dean called.  "Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

 

"Yes," Castiel agreed, walking towards the door.  He cradled the cherry pie carefully in his hands and immediately turned in the direction of home.  He focused on ensuring that the pie arrived safe and sound and put it on his counter the instant he was in the door.  Seraph was on the counter a moment later, sniffing at it curiously. 

 

"That isn't for you," he informed her primly.  "It's mine." 

 

Dean's words of how the pie was going to go to waste without him taking a piece of it made him sad.  He needed to ensure that Dean had more business, somehow.  Something as delicious as this pie surely would not do to go to waste.  Dean would have worked far too hard on it. 

 

Castiel turned the light on for the rest of his apartment and watched Seraph dart into the living room in anticipation of him joining her.  The room was quiet until he turned the television on.  He frowned and removed and hung up his suit coat and trench coat.  His apartment had never been this quiet before. 

 

Seraph gave an impatient meow and Castiel smiled and walked into the living room with the piece of pie.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, am I delaying your television watching?" 

 

He didn't look at the clock. 

 

The pie was delicious. 

 

Castiel fell asleep curled up on the left side of his bed, like he always did.  For a moment, he had to wonder what it would be like for someone to share the right side.  He shook himself and closed his eyes, scrambling for his alarm just before he went to sleep, setting it fifteen minutes earlier.  That would be plenty of time to visit with Dean in the morning and ensure that he was not late. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Castiel woke up to the loud ring of his alarm and shut it off, pushing the blankets off of himself.  He went through his routine, piece by piece, but now it felt stilted and he wanted to do something else. 

 

He took a shower instead of immediately setting up Seraph's food for the day.  The change in his usual order felt good.  Castiel nodded to himself and finished getting things ready before he left the house.  The sun was bright today, and as much as he enjoyed the trenchcoat, it was becoming too warm to wear anything other than a simple button up. 

 

Castiel straightened his tie and hurried along the sidewalk to Dean's shop.  It occurred to him that he did not know the name of the shop either.  He made a note to pause when he reached it so he could make a note of that.  It would help when he introduced his coworkers to Dean's pastries. 

 

"Good morning Cas!" Dean called, pushing a tray onto the back counter, filled with scones. 

 

Castiel paused and realized that in his eagerness to discuss his plan with Dean, he had forgotten to look at the name of the shop.  _Again_.  He huffed a little, frustrated with himself.  "Good morning, Dean," he called back, walking over to the counter.  "How did you know it was me?" 

 

"It's ten til.  You usually walk in right around now," Dean said, waving at the clock over the door. 

 

Castiel turned and looked at the clock and couldn't help smiling.  Dean noticed those sorts of things as well.  It was relieving to know that he was not the only one.  "Yes, well.  I like my routine." 

 

Dean smiled and turned to Cas.  "So I've heard.  Your blonde friend was mentioning that yesterday." 

 

"Balthazar," Castiel said.  "My, ah, friend." 

 

Dean raised his eyebrow and leaned against the counter.  "Well, that's one way to put it.  He likes to tease you, doesn't he?" 

 

Castiel sighed.  "Much to my on-going annoyance, yes, he does." 

 

Dean couldn't help smiling a little bit as he took the thermos and started to fill with coffee.  "Yeah, you don't strike me as the teasing type." 

 

"My humor has been categorized as far more...ah, _subtle_ , by my elder brother," Castiel said. 

 

Dean snickered and grinned, offering Castiel a muffin and his coffee.  "I can definitely see that.  I like it."

 

Castiel blinked in surprise at Dean.  No one had ever liked his sense of humor before.  Most people said he was strange or weird and left it at that.  He didn't mind, he often was strange or weird. 

 

"Cas?" Dean asked.  "You okay?" 

 

Castiel shook himself and cleared his throat.  "Excuse me, I'm sorry.  I haven't found someone who enjoys my particular sense of humor.  I was not expecting you to say that." 

 

Dean smiled and shrugged.  "Sarcasm.  I speak it, fluently.  I like it," he repeated.  He rang up Castiel's purchases and handed him back the card.  "By the way, adventure?" 

 

"Ah," Castiel said, smiling a little as he took the small bag.  "Balthazar had challenged me to change my routine, to make one small change to do something different." 

 

"What did you do differently?" Dean asked, tilting his head. 

 

Castiel looked at Dean and for the first time, registered how bright and green his eyes were, and the freckles that dotted his cheeks.  He cleared his throat.  "I turned right instead of left.  And tripped across you." 

 

Dean laughed and leaned against the counter.  "Well, I'm going to say that since it got me my favorite customer, I'm very glad you took that right turn, Cas!" 

 

Castiel ignored the warm rush of pleasure that surged through him at the knowledge that he was Dean's favorite customer.  "I am too," he admitted quietly.  "I'll see you later, Dean," he offered and turned to head out for the day. 

 

"Bye Cas!" Dean called. 

 

Castiel held the door open for another woman who was on her way in.  He smiled a little at the additional customer for Dean.  Soon Dean would forget all about him, compared to the traffic he would have. 

 

Which reminded him of his plan that he had still not discussed with Dean.

 

Castiel cursed under his breath as he walked up to his desk.  He would need to visit Dean for lunch and hopefully there would be something that he could use instead, for his plan. 

 

"Good morning, Cassie!  Any dates with a certain baker we know and love?" Balthazar asked. 

 

Castiel shook his head and sat down at his desk.  "No, of course not.  I got my coffee and a muffin." 

 

"None for us today?" Balthazar asked with a pout.  "I'll have to stroll on over there a little bit later.  That coffee was delicious." 

 

Castiel nodded towards Balthazar.  "It is excellent coffee," he agreed, clearing his throat.  He took a deep breath and smiled at Balthazar.  "Now I have to work."  He needed to focus on finishing this account today.  It would be good to deliver it a day early. 

 

By the time Castiel pulled himself from his numbers with a growl of his stomach, he realized that it was far past his usual lunch time.  He frowned and picked up his lunch, prepared to eat at his computer and keep working and paused.  He wanted to speak with Dean.  About advertising.  He stood up and took his lunch with him, bringing it downstairs, ignoring the looks from Anna and Samandriel as he took the elevator downstairs. 

 

He took the right turn without thinking about it and entered Dean's shop, smiling at the bell above the door.  There was no one there, and Dean was flipping through a magazine on the counter. 

 

"Cas!  Here I was thinking that you skipped the lunch rush!" Dean said with a smile.  "Coffe?" 

 

Castiel looked at one of the tables beside the door and put his lunch down.  "Do you have, ah, any pie today?" he asked, offering Dean a smile. 

 

Dean grinned and winked.  "I always, _always_ have pie." 

 

Castiel nodded.  "I would like to buy an entire pie." 

 

Dean's eyes went wide and he whistled.  "I would not have thought you were someone who can put away an entire pie all on your own!" 

 

Castiel shook his head.  "No, I'd like to use it to advertise for you." 

 

Dean blinked.  "Huh?" 

 

Castiel waved at the building.  "My floor.   My department is just the five of us, however, the floor has more than sixty employees.  If I were to buy some of your confectionary treats, and perhaps advertise for you-"

 

"You want to do that?" Dean asked, blinking again.  "Why?" 

 

Castiel paused and looked down at the counter.  He didn't have a reason.  It seemed to be the right thing to do.  Dean deserved it.  What was he supposed to say in this case?  He frowned.  "I want to," he managed. 

 

"All right," Dean agreed.  "I'm not going to turn down some advertisement, especially with the office next door.  But I'll sell you the stuff at half price, since you're helping me with advertising." 

 

Castiel nodded and smiled.  "I think that is an acceptable bargain.  Could I still have a slice of pie with my lunch?" 

 

"Of course," Dean grinned, immediately walking over to the glass case.  "You want apple or pecan?  I made both this morning.  Not everyone likes cherry, so I figured I'd give those two a whirl.  Apple's been selling well, already have a second cooling." 

 

"Apple would be wonderful," Castiel said, smiling at Dean.  "It's my favorite." 

 

Dean lit up and nodded, immediately grabbing Castiel a large slice. "Mine too," he confided.  "Though don't you dare tell my brother."

 

Castiel smiled, why was it always so easy to smile around Dean?  Dean made it seem easy.  "I will not tell your brother your favorite pie."

 

"Good," Dean nodded.  "I've spent the last decade telling him I don't have a favorite, so I can't change my mind now." 

 

"I can understand that," Castiel said, taking the piece of pie from Dean. 

 

"Here," Dean called, stepping out from behind the counter.  "Drag that table over here and we can chat while I work." 

 

Castiel blinked as Dean moved the table easily, his eyes dropping to Dean's arms, watching the muscles flex.  His mouth went dry and he cleared his throat, putting the piece of pie down. 

 

Dean turned to him and raised his eyebrows.  "Need a drink?  Something other than coffee?" 

 

Castiel gave Dean a smile.  "Do you have any tea?" 

 

"Just plain old earl grey," Dean offered.  "That okay?" 

 

Castiel nodded.  "That would be wonderful."  He watched Dean walk away and bend over to grab something under the counter.  He realized he was staring at Dean's ass a moment too late and yanked his eyes away, his cheeks flaming as he opened his lunch and removed each of the items one by one. 

 

"Have you always wanted to own a bakery?" Castiel asked, looking over at Dean. 

 

"Nope!" Dean said.  "I wanted to be a mechanic, almost my entire life.  I love cars, and I love working on them." 

 

Castiel's eyes dropped to Dean's arms again and pictured them smudged with grease and looked back up at Dean.  "Why the bakery, then?" 

 

Dean got Castiel's cup of tea started and walked back over to where Castiel was working through his lunch, slowly and steadily.  "Well, I decided I needed a change.  I like being a mechanic, and love working on cars, but I wanted to do something different.  When, uh," he cleared his throat.  "My Dad passed away, he left Sam and I some money." 

 

Castiel frowned.  "I'm sorry, Dean." 

 

"Yeah, well," Dean rubbed at his arm.  "He's a long story.  But he left us some money.  Sam's got a full ride to Stanford, so we've got his in a trust, for him," he waved a hand.  "I don't know, it's making money he can use later." 

 

Castiel nodded and smiled.  "A wise decision.  And you decided to...open this place?"

 

Dean blew out a hard breath and stared at the ceiling.  "I didn't do anything, for a while.  Just kinda kept working at the mechanic shop, my uncle owns.  Making money, paying for an apartment.  I didn't really....do anything." 

 

Castiel stared at Dean in surprise.  He recognized the conversation he and Balthazar had had only two days ago in Dean's story. 

 

"One day," Dean said, laughing a little.  "The old man, ah, Bobby, my uncle, he sat me down and told me to get my head out of my ass." 

 

"Did you?" Castiel asked, staring at Dean. 

 

"He kicked me out of the shop for two weeks.  Paid my rent for three months and told me to find myself.  Figure out what the hell I want to do," Dean said, rubbing his hand through his hair.  "I got a turtle after three days.  I was going nuts alone." 

 

Castiel couldn't help smiling at Dean.  "I have a cat for the same reason.  Her name is Seraph." 

 

Dean nodded.  "Yeah, my turtle's name is Zeppelin.  I had to get something that is more than fine on its own for long periods of time.  He doesn't mind chilling out while I work, so it's good." 

 

"Zeppelin?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.  "That's a unique name." 

 

Dean raised both of his eyebrows.  "Uh, Zeppelin, as in, Led?"

 

Castiel frowned. 

 

"You..." Dean paused.  "You do know who Led Zeppelin is, right?" 

 

Castiel shook his head and lifted his tea, taking a sip.  "I have no idea what you are talking about, Dean." 

 

Dean turned to him, both of his hands on his hips.  "How have you not heard of one of the greatest rock bands of all time?  We'll need to begin your education immediately, don't you dare go anywhere!" 

 

Castiel blinked in surprise and watched as Dean disappeared into the back and wondered what he was doing.  At least he had not been mocked for not being aware of who this band in particular was. 

 

Dean walked back out with his phone and offered it to Castiel.  "Here, I have all of my albums on there, you're going to listen to this first, and tell me what you think of it." 

 

Castiel took the phone and carefully put it down on the table.  "You do not have to-"

 

"I want to!" Dean said, grinning.  "Someone needs to teach you about them, and it's always great to convert another fan." 

 

Castiel gave a small smile and pressed the play button, digging into his salad again, listening to the music as it started.  It was far different than what he normally listened to, but Dean danced and sang along quietly to every song that came on, so he was very easily distracted. 

 

Dean was mesmerizing, his hips and body swaying as he sang every single song, knowing all of the words, and was able to sing them in perfect harmony.  Castiel realized he hadn't taken a bite of his salad in a few minutes and immediately did so, clearing his throat as the phone switched tracks. 

 

His watch beeped, reminding him he had ten minutes before his lunch was over and he settled into his chair, enjoying the slower song that had started to play.  Castiel had the completely ridiculous urge to sway to the music in his chair.  "My cat would like this," he told Dean. 

 

Dean, who had been playing a rather excellent air guitar (if he did say so himself) stopped and laughed.  "Your cat would?  Does your cat have a discerning music taste?" 

 

"No," Castiel admitted, still smiling.  "But she has a very discerning television taste and I am certain, knowing what she enjoys there, that she would love this, very much." 

 

Dean grinned.  "Well, make sure to write the album name down so you can pick it up for her.  I'm sure she'd appreciate it." 

 

Castiel nodded and typed the name of the album, as well as several others into his phone and glanced up at Dean as he resumed singing and cleaning, dancing his way across the shop.  It made him smile. 

 

Another beep from his watch informed him that he needed to start back to his office or risk being late.  He started to pack his things up and was surprised when Dean approached him with a large paper bag. "Dean?" 

 

"You're advertising for me, right?" Dean said, offering Castiel the bag.  "There's the pie and some extra pastries in there, so people who like different things can all try it." 

 

"Do you," Castiel cleared his throat.  "Have business cards of a sort that I can ensure to give out to them?" 

 

Dean winked.  "Already put them in the bag." 

 

Castiel nodded and smiled.  "Thank you Dean.  I hope that you have a lovely afternoon." 

 

"I will!" Dean said, giving Cas a wave.  "I'll tell you the rest of the story the next time you come over for lunch!" 

 

Castiel relaxed as he headed back up to the office.  He was able to put out the pastries and pie in the community lunch room and spread out Dean's business cards.  He picked up one and smiled at the name of the shop.  _Bread Zeppelin_.  Another reference to the band Dean loved.  He put the business card into his pocket. 

 

He was seated at his desk one minute late, but his boss would never notice a single minute.  Castiel ignored the look from Balthazar and focused on his work once again.  If, during his next break, he took the opportunity to download several Led Zeppelin albums, well, he was sure that Balthazar would appreciate the variety in what they normally listened to. 

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Castiel stretched and headed to the communal area, ready to clean up any of the leftovers that remained.  He blinked in surprise at the empty table and the complete lack of business cards.  Had....had someone else cleaned up?  He looked around again.

 

"Castiel!" Anna called, walking up to him, grinning widely.  "Was that you?" 

 

Castiel blinked and turned to Anna, offering her a small smile.  "I'm sorry, was what me?" 

 

"The pastries?  I swear, everyone who walked in here headed over to Dean's shop immediately!" 

 

Castiel was unable to hide the surge of pleasure at the idea that his plan for Dean had been successful.  "I had offered to advertise here for Dean to assist him in generating business." 

 

Anna raised both of her eyebrows.  "Well, I would say that you were perfectly successful then, weren't you?" 

 

"The lack of items left here would suggest that I was," Castiel said with a hint of a smile.  "But now I must be heading home, Anna.  I will see you tomorrow?" 

 

"Yeah," Anna said, watching Castiel as he walked down the hallway.  She tilted her head and couldn't help smiling.  Well, it sounded like Castiel's baker was just as smitten with him.  Look at that. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

He should not have stopped into Dean's shop again that afternoon.  But he wanted to see if some of the treats had translated to business for Dean.  When he walked in, he was surprised to see another line, and several of his co-workers ahead of him.  Castiel fought down a smile and stepped into line behind them, watching as Dean and the red-headed woman of the other night continued to work through the surge in customers. 

 

"Cas!" Dean said, grinning widely.  "Hey, free from work?" 

 

Castiel nodded.  "Yes, Dean." 

 

Dean spread his hands wide.  "We've had our busiest afternoon so far, thanks to you!" 

 

"You've only been open for a couple of days, Dean," Castiel admonished, looking around at the bustling cafe.  But if he had helped to contribute to this in some way, he was pleased.  Dean deserved to have success. 

 

"You're right, and actually being busy for the first couple of them has been all thanks to you!" Dean said, grinning.  "Charlie, I'm taking a break, man the counter!"

 

"You got it boss-man!" Charlie called. 

 

Dean grabbed two coffees and walked over to the table that was still near the counter and gestured for Castiel to join him.  "Come on, Cas, your seat is reserved." 

 

Castiel blinked at the small sign that was sitting in the middle of the table that he had used for lunch.  "I didn't reserve the table," he protested, sitting across from Dean, taking the cup from him a moment later. 

 

"Of course you did, I did," Dean said, sipping his coffee, sagging back into his chair with a happy groan.  "If this is going to become your favorite table, I'd better make sure that I have it available for you, huh?" 

 

Castiel tilted his head, taking a sip of the coffee Dean had offered to him.  "You want me to have a favorite seat, Dean?" 

 

"Well, duh," Dean said, rolling his eyes.  "Come on Cas, how is that even a question, of course I do." 

 

Castiel couldn't help the small surge of pleasure that swept through him at the idea.  He drank more of his coffee and met Dean's eyes.  "Will you tell me the rest of your story from this afternoon?" 

 

Dean lit up and put his coffee cup to the side.  "Yeah, I need to do that, don't I?" he mused.  "There's not too much more, but I can definitely tell you the rest if you are interested." 

 

Castiel nodded.  "I absolutely am, Dean." 

 

Dean cleared his throat and played with the edges of his cup.  "Right, so, uh, where was I?  Zeppelin?"

 

"Zeppelin," Castiel confirmed with a nod. 

 

Dean laughed and relaxed, looking up at the ceiling.  "Well, first I got Zep, and then I tried to figure out how the fuck to care for a turtle, since I had no idea." 

 

Castiel smiled and settled into his chair better, watching Dean relax.  "You managed." 

 

"Yeah.  After that, I got in my car and drove.  Was really nice to just drive wherever the hell I wanted," Dean admitted, rubbing his hand through his hair.  "My baby, she's everything to me." 

 

Castiel raised his eyebrows.  "Your...baby?" 

 

Dean winked.  "Sixty-seven Chevy Impala.  My pride and joy." 

 

"I see," Castiel said, sipping at his car.  "I'd like to see your car someday.  My older brother had a fascination with classic cars.  He has a fifty-five buick special." 

 

Dean's eyes widened a little and he let out a low whistle.  "Cherry red?"

 

"Yes," Castiel said, grinning at Dean.  "I see that you know the car?" 

 

"Yeah, of course," Dean shot back.  "Everyone knows that car.  Got nothing on baby, of course, but I know that car." 

 

"So," Castiel prompted, clearing his throat.  They'd gotten off topic again with remarkable ease.  "You drove around and...?"

 

Dean looked back up at the ceiling.  "I decided to move out here.  Sam loves it out here, and is probably going to end up staying here.  So he lives on campus for now, because that's easier for him, but will probably move in here, during the summer." 

 

Castiel gave a quick smile.  "I can understand that.  And the bakery?" 

 

Dean shrugged.  "I started to like cooking the more places I ate.  I did a lot of research and tried to understand if there was a market for a place like this here.  There's a couple of offices downtown, more than enough to support another coffee shop." 

 

"I agree," Castiel said, sipping his tea.  "So you decided to buy the place?" 

 

Dean blew out a hard breath and laughed.  "I fucking debated it for over a month before Sam mailed in an offer on the place for me.  Told me I would have debated it forever." 

 

Castiel raised his eyebrows.  "Was he right?" 

 

"Yeah," Dean said.  "He even managed to get them to shave twenty grand off the pricing, since I had to refit the entire interior to suit my needs." 

 

"It sounds as though your brother has an excellent mind for business," Castiel said.  "Or at least real estate." 

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  "The kid is a fucking genius, and he wants to be a lawyer." 

 

"My brother is a partner in a law firm in the city," Castiel said slowly, tapping on his jaw.  "When your brother needs internships, please give me his name and I shall pass it on." 

 

Dean sat up a little bit in surprise and took a gulp of his coffee.  "Why would you want to do that, Cas?" 

 

Castiel looked at Dean and met those bright emerald green eyes and felt his heart turn over in his chest.  He was very attracted to Dean, but this was not a crush, no matter what Anna had said.  It was not.  "I told you before.  I would like to help." 

 

"That's not, that's not buying stuff to share with your coworkers," Dean said, speaking quietly.  "That's offering to do an amazing thing for my brother, and you barely know me." 

 

Castiel picked at the edge of his coffee cup, feeling the silence draw out between the both of them.  Was this the moment that he should make some sort of overture to demonstrate his attraction to Dean?  "I, do not often find myself in the position of being able to assist and help others.  It would be no guarantee, of course.  But a mere, foot in the door, as it were." 

 

Dean gave him another smile, and Castiel felt his heart clench embarrassingly tight in his chest and he took a deep breath.  The smile was so tentative and sweet, Castiel found himself wishing irrationally that Dean would always smile like that. 

 

"You know," Dean said, lifting up his cup to finish off the rest of it.  "You're a great friend, and I don't think your friends even realize it, Cas." 

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, wishing that he still had more to drink, even as he realized that Seraph was likely waiting for him and perhaps wondering where he was this evening.  He exhaled, long and slow and stared up at Dean.  "I do not know that I agree with you.  But it is within my power to help, and I wish to do so." 

 

Dean laughed and shook his head again.  "You blow my mind all of the time Cas, and this is no exception to that." 

 

"You know," Castiel said, clearing his throat.  "I like that you call me that." 

 

Dean's eyes shot up and met his and Cas felt his heart do an embarrassing stutter.  He needed to learn to control himself when Dean looked at him like that.  He was not a young teenager in the throes of his first crush.  "Cas," he continued.  "I like that you call me that." 

 

Dean smiled, nodding.  "I'm glad.  Your name is-"

 

"Very weird, I know," Castiel finished.  "It's religious.  Based after an angel.  The angel of Thursday, actually."

 

Dean hummed and didn't say anything before he smiled.  "You know, I think that fits you." 

 

Castiel blinked and tilted his head.  He'd been mocked and teased about his name for years, he'd never had anyone tell him that it suited him.  "I beg your pardon." 

 

"You're an angel come to earth.  Makes sense," Dean said, pushing himself up and out of his chair.  "But I've got a couple of things I need to finish up tonight," he added, glancing at Castiel again.  "I'll, um, see you in the morning?" 

 

Castiel nodded.  "Yes, Dean." he agreed, standing up and disposing of both of their cups, looking at them in his hand.  He was planning to visit the following morning.  Perhaps with a different set of treats for the office. 

 

He was more than halfway down the sidewalk before he realized he hadn't mentioned his plans for the morning to Dean. 

 

Seraph, when he got home, was impatiently pacing on the counter of the kitchen, and made it clear that she was upset with him, even when he turned on the television in the living room.  She didn't join him for several minutes before slinking onto the couch, curling up on the opposite side. 

 

Castiel wondered when something as simple as turning right and adding a little time had given him a new friend. 

 

That's what Dean was.  Perhaps.  A _friend_. 

 

He bit down on his lip and turned his attention to the television.  A friend.  He liked the sound of having a friend like Dean. 

 

~!~

 

It was easy to fall into a routine, seeing Dean at least twice a day, if not three times.  It had become even easier to spend his lunch break at the shop, talking about anything and everything with Dean.  More recently, Dean had decided to expand his music knowledge, as his lack of anything remotely classic rock bothered him. 

 

Castiel smiled at Dean indulgently as he extolled the virtues of the album that they were listening to.  He closed his eyes and let the music twist with Dean's words as he described the song, and the band, and any memories that he had associated with both.  Often, the stories that accompanied their music lessons were far more delightful than the knowledge he was supposed to be gaining. 

 

It was worth it, of course, to see Balthazar's face when he announced that he would be playing Led Zeppelin for the remainder of the afternoon.  He did not understand the love that Dean felt for the music, but it was easier to see what was enjoyable about it than he had thought.  Castiel focused on swaying slowly to the music as he typed and worked on the Rivers account, frowning his way through the numbers. 

 

"You're in _love_ ," Balthazar announced.  "That can be the only possible explanation."

 

Castiel blinked and frowned at his friend.  "What on earth are you talking about?" 

 

"Cassie, you're, you're-"

 

"I prefer Castiel or Cas," Castiel interrupted, watching Balthazar's stunned face for a few moments.  "Please," he added, when Balthazar said nothing. 

 

"See!" Balthazar said, gesturing to him.  "You've changed, Cass-" he paused at the frown still coming his way.  "Castiel."

 

Castiel shook his head and turned back to the computer.  "I am not in love.  I am annoyed that you have interrupted me." 

 

"Castiel, you're listening to AC/DC.  You wouldn't have been caught dead listening to this a few months back," Balthazar pointed out. 

 

Castiel looked over to his phone that was playing the music quietly next to him.  It was a playlist that Dean updated for him regularly now after he explained what he had liked and what he hadn't.  He liked the speed of the song, as it helped to keep him focused.  "I suppose it is different from my usual tastes.  But I have been expanding what I have been listening to lately-"

 

"You mean that Dean has," Balthazar said, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Has he asked you out yet, or are the two of you still making eyes at each other?" 

 

"Dean and I are friends," Castiel asserted firmly.  "I very much enjoy being his friend as well as a patron of his shop." 

 

"You've been helping him to advertise for how long, now?" Balthazar asked, raising his eyebrows.  "You definitely didn't need to keep doing that and yet you still are, and you expect me to believe that you aren't-"

 

"I expect," Castiel interrupted, huffing and turning to Balthazar.  "You to trust me when I say that I know my own mind and that I am well aware of how this might look to you all, but Dean and I are friends, and we like that we are friends-" 

 

"Right," Balthazar snapped and was about to say something else when Anna bustled around the corner and raised her eyebrows, looking at the two of them. 

 

"Did...I interrupt something?"  she asked.

 

Castiel shook his head and smiled at her.  “No, of course not, Anna.  Is there something that you need?” 

 

Anna raised both of her eyebrows and cleared her throat.  “Right, I don’t believe that for a single second.  However, I wanted to talk to the both of you anyways.” 

 

“That sounds ominous,” Balthazar said, looking at Anna with his eyebrows raised.  “Care to elaborate?” 

 

“The summer potluck is coming up.  We’re looking for everyone to bring something to the potluck, and I’m going to be putting the sign up sheet in the main room later,” Anna said, waving the sheet at them.  “Castiel, I’ll be honest and say most people are already hoping that you bring dessert.” 

 

Castiel blinked in confusion.  “Why?  I don’t have any talent in cooking.” 

 

Balthazar rolled his eyes.  “They’re hoping that you get your boyfriend to bring something in that we can all enjoy.” 

 

“He is my friend,” Castiel snapped, narrowing his eyes at Balthazar, before turning back to Anna.  He smiled at her.  “I am sure that I can ask Dean about something in the next few weeks.  Please feel free to put me down for dessert.” 

 

“Awesome!” Anna said, scribbling Castiel’s name down.  “Balthazar, don’t think you’re going to get out of bringing anything.  I’m going to make sure that you sign up!” 

 

Castiel turned back to the computer and ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach.  Dean had a business to run, but perhaps he could buy something from Dean?  But it wouldn’t be in the name of advertising or, or…  He tried to focus on work, but the thought of somehow needing to figure out a way to bring something to the potluck distracted him for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

He headed to the shop after work and sat down in his usual seat and smiled as Dean and Charlie continued to work through their line of customers.  Dean caught sight of him a few minutes later and Castiel gave him a weak wave. 

 

It was at least another ten minutes before Dean was able to step away for a break and join him at the table.  Castiel offered up a smile and took the cup of tea from Dean. 

 

“You look like you had a shit day.  Want to talk about it?” Dean offered, bumping his foot against Castiel’s. 

 

Castiel blew out a hard breath and looked up at Dean and met bright green eyes.  His heart tightened in his chest and he offered a small smile.  “Work went fine as per usual, Dean.” 

 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.  “So why on earth do you look like the world is ending?” 

 

“I do not look like the world is ending,” Castiel huffed, narrowing his eyes at Dean.  The baker only grinned at him and Castiel frowned.  “There is an office potluck next week.  I need to bring something for it.” 

 

Dean’s face immediately cleared.  “Oh, is that all?” 

 

Castiel sighed and looked down at his cup of tea, taking a long sip of the liquid a moment later.  “They want me to bring some of your pastries for dessert.” 

 

“Well I was about to offer, so I think that works perfectly!” Dean said, grinning.  “Just tell me what you want and I’ll make it for you, Cas!” 

 

Castiel offered Dean a quick smile.  “I, I appreciate the offer, Dean, but for potlucks, aren’t, aren’t you supposed to bring something you have made yourself?”

 

Dean shrugged.  “There’s no potluck police that are going to care if you do.” 

 

Castiel snorted and leaned back in his chair.  “I would feel uncomfortable taking advantage of your kindness like that, Dean.” 

 

“ _Well_ ,” Dean said, considering his next words carefully, looking down at the cup in Castiel’s hands.  “You could, uh, well, I mean.” 

 

Castiel raised his eyebrows and stared at Dean.  “I could…?” 

 

“What if I came over and helped you make something?” Dean blurted out, the words tumbling over themselves.  “That way, uh, you made it, and it’d still be one of my pastries.” 

 

Castiel felt his cheeks heat immediately, and he stared down at the cup.  His mouth was dry and his heart was pounding.  “I, ah, are you sure?” 

 

Dean grinned.  “Yeah, of course, Cas!” 

 

Castiel took a deep breath and relaxed.  “That would be wonderful, Dean, and I would appreciate it so much.  I’d be willing to pay you for your time, of course-”

 

“No, no, no,” Dean said, shaking his head.  “You’re not paying me.  I’ll take you to the store and you can buy the ingredients that we need.  Everything from there, I’ll teach you.  Deal?” 

 

Castiel bit down on his lip and nodded.  “Yes, of course, Dean.  What will be making?” 

 

“Powdered sugar cookies,” Dean said, licking his lips.  “One of my favorites and it’s a recipe I won’t share with anyone.  You have to have the best, of course.” 

 

He couldn’t be certain that he was blushing again, but it certainly felt like it.  Castiel took a deep breath and smiled at Dean.  “I would appreciate it.  We could make something else, of course, if you don’t want to share-”

 

“Cas,” Dean interrupted.  “I want to, okay?” 

 

Castiel snapped his mouth shut and nodded.  “O-of course, Dean.” 

 

“Good, then we’re agreed.  When is the potluck?  I’ll come over the night before,” Dean said, smiling at Cas. 

 

“Tuesday,” Castiel managed to get out, his mind already swarming with the cleaning he would need to do in his kitchen prior to Dean arriving.  “So, Monday night, if that’s all right.” 

 

“Charlie,” Dean barked, looking at her.  “You’re closing on Monday.” 

 

Charlie saluted Dean and grinned.  “No problem boss-man!  Enjoy your date night.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and didn’t bother correcting her.  “All right, not a problem.  You head over here after work, and I’ll go home with you.  Is there a grocery store near your house?” 

 

Castiel blinked and stared at Dean.  He hadn’t bothered to correct Charlie about it being a date.  Did Dean think that this was a date?  But he hadn’t asked, or shown his interest, so how could it possibly be mistaken for one?  What was the etiquette in this situation?  Should he explain that it was not a date to clear up any misconceptions? 

 

“Cas?” Dean called.  “You okay?” 

 

Castiel snapped his attention back to the moment and shook his head.  “I’m sorry, forgive me, I was lost in thought.  Yes, there is a grocery store that we can stop at.” 

 

“Perfect!” Dean said, pushing himself upright, heading back over to the counter.  “Then that’s what we’ll do!” 

 

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, watching Dean step behind the counter again.  “Thank you, Dean.” 

 

“Don’t have to thank me!” Dean called, grinning at him.  “Have a good night, Cas!” 

 

“You as well, Dean,” Castiel called, standing up and brushing off his trenchcoat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter since my posting schedule got messed up!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Castiel was not _nervous_.  He absolutely was not nervous as he double checked the kitchen for the fourth or fifth time now, hoping that it would be up to Dean’s requirements.  He bit down on his lip and looked around again.  Seraph gave an impatient meow and he looked down at her and gave her a small pat on the head before heading out of the door. 

 

The slightly longer walk that would take him by the bakery was almost more habit than the other direction had ever been and Castiel smiled as he stepped in the front door and heard the cheery hello from Dean.  Even though there were a handful of other customers in line, Dean always made sure to greet him when he entered. 

 

Castiel waited until he was up at the counter and felt his heart beat harder when Dean gave him a bright, sunny grin.  “Hello, Dean.” 

 

“Hey Cas!  I’ve got your usual already ready for you,” Dean said, holding his hand out for the travellers mug that Castiel gave him.  “And are we still on for tonight?” 

 

His heart twisted in nervousness.  “If that is amenable, yes, Dean.” 

 

“Of course it is!  I promised that I was going to help you!  I’ll see you at four forty-five, right?” he said as he rang up Castiel’s coffee and handed the mug back to him along with his usual muffin. 

 

Castiel smiled to himself, because he hadn’t known that Dean paid attention to those sorts of things.  “Yes, Dean.  Please.” 

 

Dean blushed a little and cleared his throat.  “Sounds good, I’ll see you then, Cas.” 

 

Castiel picked up his coffee and muffin and gave Dean a smile as he headed out to the office.  The rest of the day was a blur, even lunch with Dean had them both awkwardly listening to the songs on Dean’s phone as Dean told him stories.  There was almost a forced casual nature to what they were talking about. 

 

By the time work was finished, Castiel hoped that Dean wouldn’t be cancelling on him.  He didn’t have enough time to figure out an alternate.  Dean was his only hope, and Anna had even stopped by to say how excited she was to see what Castiel would be bringing to the potluck. 

 

Castiel opened the door to Dean’s cafe and blinked in surprise at the sight of Dean standing in jeans and a t-shirt.  He swallowed hard when Dean turned to him and brightened.  Dean looked _good_.  Dean looked so very good.  He wanted to bury his fingers into Dean’s hair and press him up against the counter and kiss him until they had both forgotten how to breathe.  “I, hello Dean.  Are you ready?” 

 

“Yeah!” Dean said, pushing himself towards Cas with a smile, spreading his arms with a grin.  “I’m not the type to clean up, but I thought I’d wear something other than my ratty work clothes.”

 

Castiel had never considered the clothes that Dean wore to work ratty.  They were well-worn and fitted and suited Dean, his comfort in them was always obvious.  “I think they will be perfect, Dean.” 

 

“He was all nervous, getting dressed up for you!” Charlie called over Dean’s shoulder, winking when Dean glared at her. 

 

“You didn’t have to get dressed up for me,” Castiel said as Dean walked closer.  His heart pounded and he forced himself to take a deep breath. 

 

Dean shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.  “I wanted to wear something other than my clothes here.  Seemed polite.” 

 

Castiel gave Dean a smile.  “I think you look great, Dean.  Shall we go?” 

 

Dean coughed and nodded, pushing himself past Castiel so the other man didn’t see him blushing.  He heard Charlie laughing and he told himself that he needed to get a move on before he embarrassed himself even more.  He held the door open for Castiel and let it fall shut behind him. 

 

“There is a grocery store only a few minutes from my house.  We can stop there on the way home,” Castiel said as he settled into an easy pace beside Dean.  They walked together, quietly, and Castiel enjoyed watching their steps happening in unison as they moved. 

 

There wasn’t any need for talking until Dean grabbed a shopping cart in front of the grocery store.  Castiel smiled at him and followed Dean around the store as he picked up one ingredient after another. 

 

Dean paused with his hands on a pack of eggs and looked at Cas with a frown and then the cart.  “Are you sure I’m not buying too much?  I don’t want to spend more of your money than I need to.  I’m used to buying for the shop, so I didn’t think about it.” 

 

Castiel blinked in surprise at Dean and shook his head.  "No, Dean, this is wonderful, thank you." 

 

Dean looked down at the packages and nodded.  "All right, well if I am buying too much, let me know." 

 

"I am certain that no matter what quantity you are to make, my coworkers will think that you have not made enough," Castiel said as he followed Dean down another aisle and watched him pick up a package of butter. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and shot Castiel a quick grin.  "I can believe that, as often as they are in my shop, picking things up.  You advertising with your coworkers was the best thing, Cas.  I swear that your floor alone could keep me in business." 

 

Castiel smiled and felt his heart start pounding at the idea that he had been so useful to Dean, had helped increase his business so much.  "I'm glad." 

 

Dean nodded and surveyed his art, repeating the ingredients that he would need under his breath.  "Okay, so I think that the last thing we need is powdered sugar and then we should be good to check out." 

 

"Of course," Castiel said.  "What is it that you will be making, again?" 

 

"Powdered sugar cookies," Dean said, smirking.  "Always a winner, and it's easy to make a whole bunch of them, and they're really quick.  So they'll be a big hit." 

 

Castiel nodded and followed Dean across the store and watched as he selected several packages and added them to the cart.  His eyes caught on the stretch of Dean's arm and the way the freckles traveled up and under his sleeve.  He wanted to kiss each and every single one of them.  He shook his head to dispel the thought.  No place for those here. 

 

"Cas?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at him.  "You okay?" 

 

"Yes of course," Castiel said with a smile, meeting Dean's concerned eyes.  "I was remembering something I will need to do at work tomorrow." 

 

"Gotta let it go!" Dean said, giving Cas a small push with his shoulder.  "Tonight, no more thinking about work, now you need to think about helping me make cookies tonight!" 

 

"Of course," Castiel agreed, following Dean to the checkout, not even bothering to look at the total before he handed his card to the cashier.  He took a few of the bags and smiled at Dean as he took the others and led Dean the rest of way home. 

 

His heart was pounding uncomfortably as he opened the door and let Dean into his home.  "I do not know if my kitchen will be up to your exacting standards, Dean, I confess that I am not often able to utilize it, and-" 

 

"Hey," Dean said, giving Cas a shove with his shoulder as he put the bags on the counter.  "Don't worry about it.  I promise that I have cooked in worse kitchens, and this is going to work out just great.  Now you go get changed, and I'll get things set up for us." 

 

Castiel watched as Dean took the bags from him and began placing things on the counter and muttering to himself.  Dean made himself right at home in his kitchen, immediately opening drawers and cabinets and pulling out different utensils.  He turned and headed into the bedroom, removing his trenchcoat and shoes.  He looked around his room and wondered what appropriate baking attire would be. 

 

After a few moments of debate, Castiel changed into a t-shirt that he had picked up years previous and slipped it on, frowning when he realized that it did not fit as well as it had the last time he had worn it.  It was tight.  He picked at it and frowned.  Hopefully Dean would not mind.  A quick change into a pair of sweat pants he reserved for exercising on weekends and he was finished. 

 

Castiel stepped back towards the kitchen and heard Dean muttering to himself.  "Dean?" 

 

Dean lifted his head and stared at Castiel, his mouth going dry. 

 

Castiel stared back at Dean and watched his eyes darken and tried to prevent the shiver that wanted to crawl up his spine.  "Dean?  Are you all right?" 

 

"Yeah," Dean said, his voice hoarse as he turned back to the ingredients in front of him.  Any thing having anything to remotely do with the recipe had been completely wiped from his mind.  All he could see was the way the black t-shirt with the bee on the front (Save The Bees was fitting for Cas), and the way it clung to Cas like a second skin.  "Yeah, sorry." 

 

Castiel looked down at the shirt and sweatpants again.  "Is this outfit all right for baking?" 

 

Dean smiled at Cas and gestured for him to come closer.  "You're going to get powdered sugar all over that shirt of yours, but it'll wash out without a problem. Now, come here.  I'm going to teach you how to make them." 

 

Castiel frowned.  "I don't know how to cook them." 

 

"I know," Dean said, laughing.  "I'm going to teach you, remember?  Here, first we're going to mix all of the dry ingredients, so grab the flour." 

 

Castiel grabbed the package and offered it to Dean and frowned when Dean immediately shook his head.  "I don't know what I'm doing." 

 

Dean moved behind Castiel and edged him towards the counter.  "Yes, I'm aware of that, that's why I'm going to teach you." 

 

His mind and heart gave a rough stutter step as Dean's arms came around him and all of Dean's body was pressed up against his back.  Dean was whispering into his ear as he picked up each ingredient and said what it was for and what it would do for the cookies. 

 

Castiel tried to focus and ask questions, to understand why they mixed the dry ingredients and wet ingredients first, rather than all together.  He bit down on his lower lip, hard, when Dean chuckled against him and explained that it was going to make the cookies better and there were just some things that you didn't question.  When they had their first two batches in the oven, Castiel was glad that Dean stepped away from him and peered into the oven. 

 

"A little lumpy, but an excellent job for a first effort!" Dean said with a smile, grinning up at Castiel.  "Great job, Cas!" 

 

Castiel shook his head and squinted at Dean.  "You did all of the work, Dean." 

 

Dean shrugged and looked at the ingredients on the counter.  "Nah, I just told you the right order to do things in.  That's all." 

 

Castiel huffed and wanted to disagree with Dean further, but Dean was cleaning up and he turned to the sink, rinsing out some of the dishes that they had used.  "Now, what do we want to do?" 

 

"Well, we're going to have to wait for them to cool before we can add the sugar to them, and then we've got several more rounds in the oven.  So what do you think about ordering some pizza?" 

 

Castiel blinked in surprise and jolted when Seraph came and immediately twined herself around his legs.  He looked down and smiled.  "Ah, I see, you want to watch your television shows, don't you?" 

 

Dean couldn't help smiling as Castiel made conversation with his cat all of the way into the living room before he turned on the television.  Dean focused on the cookies in front of the counter and took a deep breath.  "Man up," he muttered to himself.  "Just man up and do it," he ordered. 

 

Castiel walked back into the kitchen and turned to the fridge, pulling off a menu and offering it to Dean.  "Pizza sounds excellent.  Is there anything you prefer?" 

 

"Nah," Dean said with a shrug.  "I like pretty much everything," he added before stopping and squinting at Castiel.  "You don't like pineapple on pizza, do you?" 

 

Castiel frowned and shook his head.  "No.  I prefer vegetarian pizza, or pepperoni and sausage." 

 

"Pepperoni and sausage sounds great," Dean said, relaxing and grinning.  "Let's get one of those and then some, what do you think about cheesy bread?" 

 

Castiel blinked and looked at the menu.  "I've never had it.  Is it good?" 

 

Dean gasped in outrage.  "What do you mean you've never had cheesy bread?  Well we are going to fix that right this second!" 

 

Castiel stared in bemusement as Dean immediately placed the order for a large pizza and an order of cheesy bread.  As soon as he finished, the timer on the oven went off and he walked over, looking at the cookies.  Like this, you couldn't even tell that some of them weren't perfectly shaped.  He grinned. 

 

"See?" Dean said, walking up behind Castiel, slipping oven mitts on.  "No one cares how they look, I promise you.  They only care about the fact that they are delicious." 

 

"Will they be good?" Castiel asked, getting out of the way as Dean easily took both trays out of the oven and put them on the stove top.  He smiled as Dean grabbed a spatula and began putting them on the cooling rack.

 

Dean huffed and glared at Cas out of the corner of his eye.  "Will they be good," he mocked.  "Are you questioning my baking skills, Cas?" 

 

Castiel shook his head.  "Never, Dean.  Merely my own." 

 

Dean slipped his hands out of the oven mits and reached over to poke Castiel in the heart.  "Well.  I'm the one who helped you out, so have some faith in me.  They're going to be delicious and everyone is going to be insanely jealous over them.  Got it?" 

 

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, watching as Dean started to pour the powdered sugar into another bowl, as well as some milk and sugar.  "Is that to help the powdered sugar stick?" 

 

"Yep!" Dean said, mixing it together.  "Secret recipe though, so hush hush." 

 

Castiel gave Dean a solemn nod.  "Yes of course." 

 

Dean got the bowls ready and leaned back against the counter, stretching his arms a little bit.  "One thing I have to say that I like about the shop, there's less bending over," he said with a laugh. 

 

Castiel caught his breath and watched the way the shirt pulled tight across Dean's chest and arms.  Like this, Dean was in his element, every single inch of him.  He was beautiful.  "Oh?" 

 

"Yeah," Dean said, grinning at Cas as he leaned against the counter.  "Ovens are higher up to prevent so much bending.  No use if I break my back within a matter of years of starting, right?" 

 

Castiel nodded and tried to clear his throat.  His mouth was dry.  He could see the powdered sugar on Dean's fingertips, leaving trails against his black shirt.  "That is absolutely true, yes," he agreed. 

 

Dean shrugged and stretched his arms over his head and he huffed.  "Jeeze I need to start working out again," he grumbled, poking himself in the belly.  He gave Cas a rueful grin.  "Too much testing of my own work." 

 

"How else are you supposed to test for quality?" Castiel asked him in surprise. 

 

Dean laughed.  "See, that's what I thought, but the pounds that I am putting on disagree with you." 

 

Castiel frowned and looked down at Dean's belly.  "I think that you have nothing to worry about, Dean.  You spend your days in front of hot ovens, often working by rolling out dough and mixing a variety of ingredients.  There is far more to you than your weight." 

 

Dean blinked in surprise and coughed, feeling his cheeks heat as he looked at the cookies on the counter.  "Thanks, thanks Cas." 

 

Castiel couldn't stop staring at the way Dean was blushing and how it brought out his freckles even more than before.  "You do not have to thank me," he managed to get out a few seconds later, still staring at Dean. 

 

Seraph made a loud meow from the living room and Castiel turned to her, breaking the spell between he and Dean.  "I'm sorry, is your favorite show not on?" he asked her, picking up the remote. 

 

"She has a favorite show?" Dean asked, snickering a little bit as he followed Cas out into the living room. 

 

"Of course she does," Castiel said, flipping the channel until the right show was on.  Seraph immediately settled into the couch.  The doorbell rang shortly after, signaling the arrival of their pizza.  "Excuse me, Dean."

 

Dean looked down at the cat that was staring avidly at the tv show.  He raised his eyebrows and then looked at Cas as he brought the pizzas into the kitchen and put them down on the counter.  He offered his fingertips towards the cat for her to sniff.  She gave him a cursory sniff and then a look.  He huffed.  "I'm trying," he muttered. 

 

The look from the cat got more pointed.  Dean resisted the urge to snicker.  He could see why Castiel talked to her the way he did.  "I'm working on it," he grumbled.  "Haven't done this in a while."  

 

"Dean, would you like a few slices?" Castiel called.  He split up the cheesy bread into pieces and pulled down two plates, putting them beside the pizza. 

 

"Yeah!" Dean called, following Castiel into the kitchen.  He looked down at the cookies and smiled.  "Let's eat in here real quick and then we can get started on the cookies.  They're ready to be powdered and the next batch will be out in a few minutes." 

 

Castiel nodded and pulled out two pieces of pizza for himself, digging into the food.  Dean did the same, and he couldn't resist watching and smiling as Dean groaned into the food. 

 

Dean finished the last slice of pizza and wiped his hands on his jeans, turning to the cookies.  "All right, ready to get these bad boys powdered up?" 

 

Castiel finished off his piece of pizza and brought the plates over to the sink, cleaning them off and putting them into the dishwasher where Seraph wouldn't be able to get to them.  He rinsed his hands off and turned to Dean.  "As ready as I can be, I suppose." 

 

Dean laughed and gestured to the counter.  "Come on, it won't be hard.  Dip the cookies in the wash, and then in the powdered sugar.  Butter, milk and some sugar and then the powdered sugar." 

 

Castiel wrinkled his nose.  "So much sugar." 

 

"They're cookies, Cas, of course they have an obscene amount of sugar," Dean teased, smiling at him.  "Now come on, let's go, this is the easy part, and you can even eat a couple as you go." 

 

Castiel brightened and took one of the cookies, following Dean's instructions as he dipped it in both of the concoctions and then placed it on the foil that Dean had laid out.  It still looked lumpy. 

 

Dean laughed.  "Don't look so upset at a cookie, it hasn't done anything wrong." 

 

"It doesn't look as good as yours," Castiel pointed out, watching as Dean started to dip in a cookie. 

 

"I've had a couple years more practice at making these than you have," Dean pointed out, doing a few more cookies, getting them spread out on the foil.  "It's not like you were going to be perfect at this on day one, Cas.  Come on, now, we've got plenty to do and two more batches to put in the oven." 

 

"My coworkers cannot possibly eat this many cookies," Castiel said, looking between the batches that they had ready. 

 

"Just wait," Dean promised, letting Cas take over the sugaring while he took the next batches out and put more into the oven.  "I promise that there won't be a single one of these left by the time the day is done for you tomorrow." 

 

Castiel thought that was an extraordinary promise to make, but as he and Dean worked their way through the rest of the cookies, slowly putting them into two containers that Castiel was able to produce, he wondered what they tasted like.  Once the entire pile of dough was gone and his oven had been turned off and set to self-clean, he turned to Dean and to the two full containers of cookies.  "May we try them now?" 

 

Dean laughed and reached for one of the cookies.  "You're good at distracting me.  Normally I would have had several by now." 

 

Castiel reached out to take them as well, frowning a little at his fingers that were still covered in powdered sugar.  "I need to wash my hands." 

 

"Take a bite and enjoy the cookie first, Cas," Dean teased, lifting his own to his lips.  He took an eager bite and hummed with a grin, licking his lips before snagging a second one to bite it in half.  "Delicious, if I do say so myself." 

 

Castiel took a bite of the cookie and bit down a hard groan as the sweet and soft flavour burst in his mouth.  There was no usual fruit flavor to accompany the taste, it was almost plain and sweet.  It was simple, and in a way, it suited him.  He smiled and took another bite of the cookie, finishing it off. 

 

"Good?" Dean asked, his voice quiet. 

 

Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled, bright and wide.  "Very good, Dean," he said.  Dean was closer than he had remembered.  His eyes were so very bright.  Green and shining as they looked at him.  There was even powdered sugar on Dean's lips.  He licked his lips and wondered if the sugar would taste as good on Dean. 

 

" _Cas_ ," Dean started, swaying a little bit closer.  Castiel hadn't looked away from him, and he couldn't read the look in his eyes.  He shivered and cleared his throat, taking a step back.  "Well, uh, I think you'll be all set for the potluck tomorrow, won't you?"

 

Castiel blinked in confusion as Dean stepped back.  Hadn't Dean been about to...?  He hesitated, wondering if he had misread the situation.  Dean could not have been about to kiss him.  He was being ridiculous.  "I, yes, thank you, Dean, for your help."

 

Dean offered a rueful smile.  "That's what friends are for, right Cas?" 

 

Friends.  Of course.  "Yes, Dean," Castiel said, smiling back at him. 

 

"Well, uh," Dean moved to the sink, washing off his hands.  "I'd better, uh, get back to the shop, and get her all ready for the morning.  You'll let me know how things go, right?" he asked, glancing over at Castiel. 

 

Castiel nodded.  "Yes, yes of course.  I'm sure your cookies will be something that everyone loves, Dean." 

 

Dean smiled and gave Castiel a quick nod.  "Thanks for letting me come over and cook, and for dinner, Cas." 

 

"You're welcome, Dean."  In another heartbeat, Dean was gone, the door closing softly behind him.  Castiel stared at the shut front door and wondered what he had done wrong.  Seraph meowed quietly from the couch and Castiel put the lid on the containers and left them on the counter before going to join her. 

 

He had done nothing wrong.  He had simply misunderstood.  Dean didn't wish to kiss him.  They were friends, and Dean had helped him, because they were friends and that was the sort of thing that friends did for each other.  That was what they did.  What Dean had done.  Nothing more. 

 

"It's all right," he said to Seraph, reaching out to pet her carefully behind the ears.  "I'm glad that you liked them.  He is a good friend." 

 

Seraph made a protesting noise and Castiel smiled down at her.  "Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be all right.  I just misunderstood.  We are friends." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

The next day, the potluck went better than he ever could have imagined, and Castiel was stunned to see that Dean's prediction was true, all of his cookies were gone, not even halfway through the day. 

 

He didn't let himself be disappointed in the fact that he did not get to bring any of them home to enjoy to himself and maybe think about what it would have been like to kiss the taste of the cookie off of Dean's lips. 

 

Over the next two weeks, nothing changed.  Castiel learned where Dean had gotten the name of the bakery from, and learned all of the songs that Dean had loved growing up as a child.  There were so many bands he was starting to learn, and, after a few initial missteps, Castiel managed to find a few classical songs that Dean enjoyed. 

 

However, he couldn't stop thinking about what had not been a kiss in his kitchen.  Cooking in his kitchen had never been more frustrating.  Castiel found himself doing nothing but think of the smiles that Dean had given him while they were talking together.  Or of Dean's careful instructions as he combined ingredients.  It was a distraction, and he needed to remember that Dean was his friend.  Nothing more than a friend. 

 

On a dark and rainy morning, Castiel woke with the feeling that he was late and stared in surprise at his alarm blinking midnight at him.  With the realization that a power surge had hit his home and that his alarm had not gone off, he rolled out of bed and realized that he had a fraction of his normal time to get ready. 

 

Castiel hurried through his morning routine in the hope that he would still have time to stop by Dean's shop as per his usual habit in the morning, but there was no hope for it.  He simply did not have time and should not be late with as much work as he had to accomplish in the morning. 

 

He stopped outside Dean's shop for the briefest of moments, looking through the window, willing Dean to see him.  Dean didn't look up, busy speaking with a customer in front of him, and not even waving was enough to get his attention.  Castiel scowled and cursed the weather.  He tightened his hand on his umbrella and hurried on towards his office, his coffee mug frustratingly empty. 

 

The morning was full of further frustrations.  Additional changes and edits to the account he had already spent hours on so far this week, Balthazar constantly humming and offering up commentary.  Everything appeared to intend to irritate him this morning. 

 

"Who the hell pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Balthazar called.  "I can practically see your blood pressure rising from here." 

 

Castiel forced himself to take a very slow and measured breath.  He needed to focus, there was too much work to be done for him to lose focus now.  "Nothing." 

 

"That's the biggest nothing I've ever seen," Balthazar said, turning to look at him.  "Did you and Dean have some sort of fight?" 

 

"No," Castiel said, shaking his head.  The image of Dean leaning in, his eyes dark, crossed his mind again and he shook his head with more determination.  "I told you, I overslept this morning, and I have felt behind ever since." 

 

Balthazar hummed and rolled his eyes.  "Sure if you want to continue to lie to yourself." 

 

Castiel didn't bother to dignify that with a response.  It wasn't worth it.  He had too much work to do. 

 

By the time his computer flipped to ten am, Castiel leaned back in his chair and blew out a hard breath.  He had a headache that was starting in between his temples and he wanted nothing more than to go home and avoid all of his coworkers for the rest of the day. 

 

"Hi, I'm looking for Castiel Novak?" 

 

Castiel blinked in surprise and sat up, spinning around in his chair.  He stood up and stepped out of his office and into the hallway.  That had sounded like...

 

"Cas!" Dean called with a wave, carefully balancing a large container and two bags in his other hand.  "There you are!  Was wondering if you were sick this morning!"

 

Castiel stared at Dean and cleared his throat, shaking his head.  "No, no, I was not sick this morning.  I woke up late." 

 

Dean made a sympathetic noise and turned over to where the tables and employee lockers were set up.  "I'm sorry to hear that, that's always the worst feeling in the world.  Well, I figured since you couldn't get your muffin and coffee, I would bring the muffin and coffee to you and do some free advertising while I was at it!" 

 

Castiel watched as Dean unloaded a variety of baked goods onto a platter and then offered him his favorite muffin.  He took it in his hands and then took an already prepared drink from Dean and watched as he set up a larger container of coffee.  "I, you wanted to bring me my muffin and coffee?" 

 

Dean grinned at Cas.  "Of course I do!  I gotta make sure you start the day off right!  Just a couple of hours later than normal, right?" 

 

"What's this I hear about muffins and coffee?" Anna asked, immediately walking into the break room.  She lit up at the sight of all the baked goods and stole an apple ugly for herself.  "Oh fuck, Dean, I love you." 

 

Dean laughed and shook his head, winking at Cas.  "Let's be honest, you have a love affair with my apply uglies and I have no intention on infringing on true love." 

 

Anna snickered and started making a coffee for herself. 

 

Dean turned back to Cas and offered a sheepish smile.  "I know you normally don't like the paper cups, but I didn't know how else to bring your usual to you." 

 

"This is more than fine, Dean," Castiel said, tightening his hand around the cup.  He took a sip of the coffee and felt the tension of the morning start to leak out of his shoulders and he gave Dean a far more genuine smile than he had before.  "Thank you for bringing these, I know that the office will appreciate them." 

 

"Well," Dean said, stepping a little bit closer.  "You're the one I wanted to bring the coffee to, but I thought I might as well bring a little something for everyone." 

 

Castiel felt his cheeks heat in a blush while he tried to think of a response when Anna butted in again. 

 

"So, Dean.  Tell me.  What is the nature of your relationship with our Castiel?" 

 

Castiel bit down a groan and glared at Anna.  "I'm not a child, Anna, you do not need to be a protective parent!" 

 

Dean gave Cas a shy smile and turned to look at Anna.  "We're friends," he offered up, glancing at Cas for confirmation. 

 

Castiel felt that smile hit the center of his chest and lodge in deep.  _Friends_.  They were friends.  But that was not everything he wanted.  He wanted to be so much more than friends with Dean.  He wanted to kiss sugar off Dean's lips, to touch him every way that he could, to laugh and talk with him about music for hours, to watch him bake and get lost in watching ingredients come together, or helping customers and laughing with Charlie.  He wanted Dean as so much more than a friend. 

 

"I, yes, Dean.  We're friends.  Good friends," he emphasized, looking at Anna.  Castiel did his best not to see how bright Dean smiled at the emphasis.  It made his heart ache in his chest.  He wanted so much so much than to be friends with Dean. 

 

Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.  “Well, I’d better get back.  I left a sign on the door saying I’ll be back in five minutes.  I’ll see you at lunch, Cas?” 

 

Castiel nodded.  “Have a good rest of the morning, Dean,” he called and watched Dean as he headed back to the elevators. 

 

Anna whistled.  “You two have got it _bad_.” 

 

Castiel took a second muffin for himself and ignored her as he walked back to his desk, settling in with determination.  It was much easier to focus on the work that needed to be done when he had a cup of Dean’s coffee and a muffin to go with it. 

 

~!~

 

Castiel woke up late on Saturday and stared at the ceiling, doing his best not to sigh in frustration.  For the fourth time that week, he had dreamt of Dean. 

 

Not only had he dreamt of Dean, his dreams had taken a far more fanciful bent and now, of course, he could not get the other man out of his mind.  Dean was a temptation and occupied far more of his thoughts than he should.  But perhaps it was possible that Dean felt something more than friendship for him.  Perhaps he hadn't been imagining their almost-kiss. 

 

Castiel rolled out of bed and scoffed to himself as he showered and put out Seraph's food.  He was being ridiculous.  Of course had imagined it. 

 

But then, if Dean did possibly feel something for him, it would explain the blushes and the way Dean sometimes stared at him longer than most people did.  Castiel made himself oatmeal for breakfast and settled in to eat it at the table, wondering if he were to tell Dean of his feelings, would he lose his friend? 

 

The thought was far more horrible than his feelings remaining unrequited.  He did not want to lose Dean as a friend.  He had become so accustomed to their conversations together, to the way Dean smiled and the way that he was easy to talk to in a way that no one else was.  He could not lose that, and it did not matter how he felt.  He would simply need to wait until his feelings went away. 

 

Castiel busied himself around the house, attending to cleaning that he had put off earlier in the month.  But by lunchtime, he had exhausted what needed to be done, and Seraph was lounging in a beam of sunlight.  In a split decision, Castiel grabbed his wallet and personal laptop before leaving the house.  He would go to Dean's coffee shop and perhaps enjoy some of Dean's company on the weekend. 

 

That would prevent him from thinking of things that were better left alone. 

 

The walk to Bread Zeppelin was shorter than he could ever remember his walk to work being, but Castiel was smiling as he stepped in the front door.  He looked up, ready to greet Dean and found someone unfamiliar behind the counter smiling at him. 

 

"Hi, welcome to Bread Zepplin!  No need to be shy, come on in!" 

 

Castiel slipped in and cautiously headed for the counter and looked up.  He blinked and frowned.  It wasn't often that he found someone so readily taller than him.  "Yes, I apologize.  Is, is Dean here?" 

 

The taller man blinked and then laughed.  "Oh, you must be Castiel!"

 

Castiel was so surprised by the correct pronunciation of his name that he didn't have a chance to agree before the young man was disappearing into the back, reappearing with Dean in tow.  Castiel relaxed and met Dean's smile with his own.  "Hello, Dean." 

 

"Cas!" Dean said, wiping his hands off on his apron.  "I haven't seen you in on a weekend before!  Let me get your usual started, Sam, get him rung up." 

 

Castiel turned back to the young man, realizing a moment too late that he was looking at Dean's younger brother.  "Ah, so you are Sam." 

 

Sam winced.  "He's been talking about me, hasn't he?" 

 

Castiel smiled.  He was intimately familiar with that look, being a younger sibling himself.  "He often talks about how proud he is of you.  Though perhaps not as proud of your choice of profession." 

 

Sam let out a surprised laugh as he punched a few buttons on the register.  He gave Castiel a smile.  "I see what Dean means about your sense of humor." 

 

Castiel tilted his head and blinked in surprise.  "Dean talks about me?" 

 

"Yeah, if by talking you mean he can't shut up about you," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Sam!" Dean snapped, his ears going red.  "Shut up," he grumbled. 

 

Castiel looked between both of the brothers as they started to bicker and couldn't help smiling.  They reminded him of Gabriel.  He took his coffee and shook his head, heading over to his usual seat. 

 

He pulled out his computer and settled into the seat, opening it and flipping through his portfolio, losing himself in the slow pace of the bakery on a Saturday afternoon.  There was enough noise to keep him distracted, but not enough that he was constantly drawing his attention elsewhere. 

 

"Hey, Cas?" 

 

Castiel blinked up from his computer to Dean and smiled as the other man settled across from him.  "Dean, I'm sorry, I was lost in what I was reading." 

 

"Hey, it's no problem," Dean said, smiling as he settled in the chair.  "I was wondering, uh, if um, that offer you'd made a while back was still good?" 

 

"Offer?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. 

 

Dean cleared his throat.  "I mean, if it's not that's fine too, but since you're here and he's here, I figured if it was, you might want to tell him?  Sam, and uh, you talking to your brother?" 

 

"Oh!" Castiel gave a pleased smile and shut his computer.  "Of course, Dean, I'd be happy to talk to your brother about it." 

 

Dean gave a bright, excited grin.  "Really?  You're going to make the kid's week, I swear, and he could use it.  Got dumped, so he needs some cheering up." 

 

Castiel nodded.  "As I said before, I can't promise-" 

 

Dean shook his head.  "A foot in the door is all he is gonna need.  He's fucking brilliant, and he just needs someone to get him in touch with the right people." 

 

It was so easy to see how proud Dean was of his brother.  Castiel resolved to ensure that Gabriel did more than get Sam's foot in the door.  Dean, and Sam, deserved at the very least that.  "Of course, Dean." 

 

Castiel watched Dean push himself up from the chair and immediately go over to Sam.  The two of them talked quietly for a minute and Castiel saw Sam's head snap in his direction.  He took another sip of his coffee and waited for Sam to settle into the chair across from him.  "Hello, Sam." 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and took in Castiel.  "Dean said you wanted to tell me something?  If you want to ask for his hand in marriage, let me tell you that he snores, and trust me, you're not going to get used to it." 

 

Castiel felt a smile start.  Sam reminded him so much of Dean in some ways.  "No, it is not about that.  Dean mentioned you were attending Stanford.  That's where I went to school." 

 

"Really?" Sam asked, sitting up with a smile.  "What did you study?" 

 

"I have a Doctorate in both Accounting and Linguistics," Castiel said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

Sam blinked in surprise and laughed a little.  "Accounting and linguistics?"  he paused and looked at Castiel.  "How old are you?  How the hell do you have two doctorates?  You aren't much older than Dean and I." 

 

Castiel felt himself flush a little and he cleared his throat.  "I was very focused on my studies, often at the detriment of any social activities.  That level of focus enabled me to get through classes faster than some classmates." 

 

"Uh-huh," Sam said, raising his eyebrows.  "What are you doing working in an accounting firm?" 

 

Castiel shrugged.  "It is a job that allows me to keep my cat, and my apartment nearby.  It is also within traveling distance of my brother.  I have not needed more than that." 

 

Sam smiled a little bit.  "I guess that makes sense.  We all have different things that make us happy." 

 

"Indeed," Castiel agreed.  "Speaking of which, I would like to offer you something." 

 

"Oh?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, fiddling with the edge of the cup in his hands.  It had been so much easier to make the offer to Dean weeks ago.  "My brother, his name is Gabriel Novak.  He's a partner at-"

 

"Novak, Milton and Miller, right?" Sam said, his eyes sitting up.  "Is your brother the Novak Partner?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel confirmed with a nod.  "He's very good at what he does, and Dean has mentioned you being in law school.  If you would like me to speak to Gabriel when internships open up-" 

 

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sam said, shaking his head.  "I'm not about to take your charity." 

 

Castiel frowned and stared at Sam.  "It isn't charity.  It is, an offer of a foot in the door." 

 

Sam looked up at Castiel and down at the table.  "Why are you offering this?  You don't even know me.  You barely know Dean.  Why help me?" 

 

Castiel considered giving Sam the same answer that he had Dean, but he had a feeling that such a simplistic answer would not do for Sam.  "Law, as a course of study, is often about who you know as it is about what you know," he said instead. 

 

"There are going to be thousands of students fighting for internships.  I do not doubt your commitment and your ability to get an internship on your own, Sam."  Castiel paused.  "However, in a stack of a thousand applications, if ten spots are filled before yours are looked at, that is through no fault of your own.  I am merely offering to put your application near the top of the stack." 

 

Sam took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in the chair.  Damn, but he couldn't fucking argue with that logic.  Especially since the time for applying for internships was coming up soon.  "Fine, but you still haven't told me why." 

 

"Dean is a friend," Castiel said, giving a small shrug and a smile as he looked at his cup of coffee.  He took another sip of it.  "A real friend.  I want to help him, and I am able to do this.  I have not often found myself in the position of both being able to help, and wanting to help." 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh and stared at Castiel.  He let out a low whistle.  "Man, you have both got it bad, don't you?" 

 

Castiel blinked in confusion.  "I beg your pardon?" 

 

"You and Dean.  I mean, I've never seen my brother so smitten with someone, the way he talks about you," Sam said, grinning as he sipped his coffee.  "Clearly you feel the same way." 

 

Castiel paused, attempting to process this information.  Dean, Dean was, smitten?  "I, you are sure?" 

 

Sam stared at Castiel, his eyes twinkling.  "I know my brother inside and out, Cas.  Sorry, is it okay if I call you that?" 

 

Castiel nodded.  "It is." 

 

"Well, Cas, like I said, I know him inside and out.  He gets this smile, when he talks about you..." Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.  "I can practically feel how much of a crush he has on you when he talks about you.  It's impressive." 

 

Castiel felt his face heat and his heart was pounding, hard against his ribs.  "I didn't, didn't know."

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows again.  "Seriously?  Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" 

 

"I'm sorry?" 

 

Sam sucked down another gulp of coffee and tried not to laugh.  "Jesus, you two are both fucking oblivious.  Got it.  Okay, so, you like him.  He likes you back.  What are you going to do about it?" 

 

Castiel hesitated.  Sam _did_ know his brother very well, and had even said as much multiple times.  "What should I do?" he asked. 

 

Sam hummed in consideration.  "Well, Dean, he's an old-fashioned romantic, and don't let him dare tell you any different.  He loves the whole wooing and romance thing, even if he says he hates it." 

 

Castiel nodded.  That sounded as though it fit Dean.  "I understand." 

 

"So," Sam continued.  "You should probably do something like make him something.  Way to his heart is through his stomach, without a doubt.  Always has been." 

 

Castiel's heart fell.  Make Dean something?  Someone who cooked and baked for a living?  Nothing he could make would possibly be up to the task.  "I am not good at cooking." 

 

"Well," Sam said, finishing off his coffee as he stood.  "Might as well try, right?  At least you'll know, one way or another?" 

 

Castiel's stomach gave a painful twist and he nodded, standing up as well.  He gave Dean a smile and waved to him.  "You're right."  He straightened his spine and shoulders and turned to Sam.  He held out a hand.  "Thank you." 

 

Sam gave a firm shake.  "I should be thanking you for being willing to talk to your brother." 

 

Castiel smiled and let Sam's hand go, giving Dean another wave.  "You are very welcome, Sam."  Dean was already back in the kitchen. 

 

"Cas," Sam called. 

 

Castiel stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Sam.  "Yes?" 

 

Sam smiled.  "He closes on Tuesday." 

 

Castiel's heart started to pound all over again.  _Tuesday_.  Tuesday night, he could cook something and bring it to Dean then.  He squared his shoulders and nodded and let himself out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting up a second chapter to apologize for the unintentional hiatus that I ended up taking!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long (way too fucking long) last, the conclusion!

 

Castiel took a deep breath and looked around the grocery store.  He'd made a list of the things that he would need to purchase based on what he still had at home after making the cookies with Dean.  He just needed to get the rest of the ingredients.  He had two hours before the store closed, which was more than enough time to make sure that he got back to Dean and had a chance to give him the cookies. 

 

He picked up the last of the ingredients and put them into his basket and went to the checkout.  Hopefully he hadn't forgotten anything.  That was the one thing he couldn't bear.  If his cookies weren't anywhere as good as Dean's.  Castiel made his way home and got Seraph settled watching television before he stared at the counter.  One step at a time.  That's what Dean had told him. 

 

He started to pull the ingredients together, mixing them slowly and carefully.  He repeated the instructions to himself as he went along, and the dough, while it didn't look as well as it had when Dean had made it, did seem to resemble the cookies that he was trying to create. 

 

Castiel molded them into small moon shapes and loaded them into the oven, setting the timer and preparing the last two pieces.  Powdered sugar and the wash.  Now, he just had to wait for the cookies to be finished. 

 

As the cookies were baking, he looked down at his outfit and debated if he needed to change.  Would it be a good idea to appear in his usual work outfit?  Or would be it better to change into something else?  Castiel debated for a few minutes longer before he removed his suit jacket and hung it in the closet, followed by his tie.  The white button up shirt and his trenchcoat would have to do. 

 

He gave a firm nod and turned to the cookies when the oven went off, informing him that it was time for the last step.  Castiel pulled the cookies out and carefully set them to cooling.  Now he just needed to wait.  He paced nervously across the kitchen and ignored the pointed stare from Seraph. 

 

Castiel looked at the clock and bit down on his lip.  An hour.  He had an hour to finish and get to the shop.  He turned to the cookies and carefully pressed a finger to them.  He smiled when they appeared to be ready.  He would still need to taste them to make sure that they were all right.  They wouldn't be perfect, but they would be good, and that was what was important. 

 

Once the cookies were all made and put into a small container, Castiel washed his hands and glanced at the clock.  He was running low on time.  He would need to hurry.  He picked up one of the cookies and tasted it, frowning.  It was not as good as Dean's.  But it was...perhaps good enough.  He took a deep breath and put a lid on the container.  Maybe Dean would forgive him for the cookies not being nearly good enough. 

 

Castiel grabbed his trenchcoat and slipped it on, wiping at some of the powdered sugar that was on his cheek and headed out the door, the cookies clenched tightly in his hand. 

 

He must have checked his watch a dozen times over as he walked towards the shop, his heart pounding.  He had time.  It was almost closing time, but he would make it before the shop closed.  He stopped in front of the door and looked at Dean.  He was dancing and singing behind the counter, and his heart did an uncomfortably tight clench in his chest.  Dean was so very beautiful. 

 

Castiel pushed the door open and offered Dean a tentative smile when the other man spun to face him. 

 

"Cas!" Dean said in excitement, wiping off his hands.  "How are you doing?  What brings you here so late?  Didn't you finish work hours ago?" 

 

"I, I did, yes," Castiel stumbled and walked in closer to Dean, keeping his hands tight around the cookies. 

 

Dean blinked and smiled and stepped behind the register.  "What brings you here so late?" 

 

Castiel felt his mouth go dry under the open curiosity of Dean's eyes.  His hands trembled and he stopped in front of the counter.  "I, um."  He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.  He could do this.  He didn't know how to say it and how to make it right, but he was going to try.  "I made you these," he said, putting the container down, pushing it carefully towards Dean. 

 

Dean stared at the container, his eyes darting between it and Cas.  "You, you made me cookies?" 

 

Castiel nodded and watched Dean open the container.  His heart felt as though it were in his throat.  How did people normally survive this?  Would Dean even understand why he had made them?  What else did he need to say in this situation?  "I, I tried to make the ones that you taught me how to make." 

 

Dean lit up, his eyes going bright with a grin.  "You did?  That's awesome Cas!" 

 

Castiel flushed under the excitement from Dean.  He had a feeling that Dean would not agree after he had the chance to taste them.  "I tried," he offered, clearing his throat. 

 

Dean picked up one of the cookies and gave it a mock-thorough inspection.  "I would say that it passes muster!" he called and took a bite of it.  He coughed a little as the overly dry dough hit his tongue and took an extra second to chew and swallow.  "Little dry," he offered. 

 

Castiel felt his heart sink and drop into his stomach.  Of course he had messed up.  Of course he hadn't been able to do this properly.  Maybe Dean even thought that he was insulting him and his teaching skills by not making them properly.  He blinked and looked up at Dean to see that he wasn't standing behind the counter any longer. 

 

"Cas," Dean called, walking around the counter to stand next to him. 

 

Castiel brought his eyes up to Dean and he frowned.  Dean was holding the container of cookies.  "I'm sorry that they are not good." 

 

"I think..." Dean said, clearing his throat.  "That you just need more practice.  With me.  _Regularly_." 

 

Castiel jerked and stared at Dean and the growing smile on his face, and the naked hope there.  There was powdered sugar on Dean's lips and a smile on his face.  He yanked the small container of cookies away from Dean and put it down on the counter, pinning Dean back to the counter, kissing him desperately. 

 

The cookies tasted even better when he was kissing the taste off of Dean's lips.  Castiel kissed Dean until he had forgotten where they are standing and what they were doing before.  Dean melted under him and Castiel tangled his fingers in Dean's shirt, ensuring he did not move as their lips slid together, over and over again.  When he pulled back to allow the both of them to breathe, Dean's eyes were bright, happy and smiling and Castiel knew that he was wearing a similar expression. 

 

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Dean's.  Dean had understood what he was trying to say with the cookies, because of course he had.  Dean always seemed to understand what he was trying to say when he couldn't find the right words that were supposed to be used. 

 

"I think," Dean whispered, leaning in for another long kiss, getting lost in Castiel pressing even closer to him, pinning him back against the counter.  "I am going to close early and bring you upstairs." 

 

Castiel reluctantly released his hold on Dean's shirt and watched as he went to go lock the front door and pull down the gate before walking back towards him.  Dean's walk had gained a confidence that had not been there before and Castiel felt himself shiver as Dean drew closer again.  " _Dean_." 

 

"You do realize what we're going to do if I drag you up to my apartment?" Dean asked, his grin turning wicked. 

 

A hot thrill of excitement ran up Castiel's spine and he reached out, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Dean's pants, yanking him in the last few inches.  "I might not be experienced, Dean, but I am more than aware of what I am doing." 

 

Dean made a noise in the back of his throat just before their lips touched again and Castiel couldn't hold back the shiver that noise gave him.  He kissed Dean, sucking and nibbling on his lips until Dean melted for him all over again, and backed him towards the staircase at the back of the store. 

 

They had to break apart to be able to climb the stairs, but Castiel allowed himself to appreciate Dean in a far more thorough manner as he climbed the stairs quickly.  He followed at a more sedate pace and smiled as Dean opened the door to the apartment, holding it open for him. 

 

"Might, uh," Dean said, rubbing the back of his head.  "Be a little messy.  Wasn't expecting company." 

 

Castiel smiled, because Dean's apartment looked lived in.  It was a riot of colors, band posters and well-worn furniture.  He loved it immediately.  He reached out and tugged Dean to him again, kissing him until Dean was no longer thinking about the apartment.  Their lips parted with a wet, slick sound and Castiel met Dean's eyes, dark with arousal.  He shuddered. 

 

"Come on, Cas," Dean said, kicking off his shoes as he grabbed Castiel by the hand and tugged him to the bedroom.  "Seraph going to be all right on her own for tonight?" 

 

Castiel blinked in surprise that Dean had remembered and couldn't contain the glow of pleasure at Dean remembering this small fact about him.  "She's been fed, she will be quite fine." 

 

"Good," Dean growled, shutting the bedroom door behind him.  "Because if you think we're getting out of this bed before I'm completely done with you..." 

 

Castiel laughed and dropped his hands to the buttons of his shirt.  "That is amenable, Dean." 

 

Dean reached up and batted Castiel's fingers away.  "Oh no you don't, don't even think about it.  I get to do that," he growled, leaning in to kiss Castiel again, making short work of the buttons. 

 

His eyes fell shut as Dean kissed him hard, quick fingers undoing the rest of his shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders.  Castiel deepened the kiss, sucking Dean's lower lip into his mouth until the other man was gasping and groaning for him.  He wanted to hear Dean shout for him.  Wanted to touch and worship every inch of his skin and more. 

 

"Hey," Dean grumbled as he pulled back from the kiss, his lip throbbing with the best kind of pain from the bite Cas had given him.  "I'm driving." 

 

Castiel hummed and considered Dean.  "Of course, Dean.  But if you would oblige me, there are certain..." he cleared his throat. 

 

Dean raised both of his eyebrows and started to grin.  "Fantasies?" he offered. 

 

Castiel stared at Dean and reached out to press a thumb to Dean's lower lip.  "A great deal of them, and more, yes.  Would you allow me to indulge myself in a few?"

 

"Go for it," Dean said, spreading his arms. 

 

Castiel nodded and cleared his throat, slowly running reverent fingers along Dean's arms and up to the line of his shirt.  "Would you remove your shirt for me?" he asked, looking up at Dean. 

 

"Yeah, just no making fun of the chub.  I'll lose it soon, I promise," Dean said, tugging the shirt up and over his head. 

 

Castiel frowned and immediately dropped his hands to Dean's waist, and the small roundness of his belly.  "You have no chub, Dean.  You are beautiful." 

 

Dean laughed and shivered a little at the touch.  "Cas, yes I do, don't be silly.  But I promise I'll get back into shape." 

 

Castiel hummed and considered his next move briefly.  He shoved Dean back onto the bed and watched him bounce, his eyes wide in surprise.  He straddled Dean's thighs and leaned down, nuzzling into his sternum.  "You don't need to do anything.  You are perfect as you are." 

 

"Cas," Dean gasped, his eyes slamming shut as Cas dragged his lips along his skin.  "Get the hell up here and kiss me." 

 

Castiel was all too happy to oblige with that order, leaning up to kiss Dean again, pinning him into the pillows.  Like this, pressed together from thigh to chest, he could feel how hard Dean was against his hip and shivered, grinding against him, slow and easy.  " _Dean_." 

 

Dean shuddered and opened his eyes to look up at Cas, who was staring at him.  "Yeah?" 

 

"I mean it," Castiel repeated, pulling back to sit on Dean's thighs again.  He surveyed Dean's arms and chest and smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean's heart, feeling it pound under Dean's skin.  "You do not need to do anything.  You are gorgeous, beautiful, as is." 

 

Dean bit down on his lip and stared up at Cas and rolled his eyes.  "You can stop the sap now.  Can we get a move on?" 

 

Castiel hummed and nuzzled his way lower, pressing kisses down Dean's chest and over his belly, feeling Dean tremble underneath him.  "I like it.  It makes you blush."

 

Dean groaned and covered his face with an arm.  "You like making me blush?" 

 

"I do," Castiel admitted, looking up at Dean as he sucked a mark into the soft skin of Dean's belly, following it with another, and then another as Dean bit down a cry.  "It makes your freckles stand out more." 

 

Dean blinked in surprise and let his head fall back to the pillows.  "Seriously?" 

 

"Yes," Cas said, dropping his hands to the belt of Dean's jeans, getting it undone.  He paused and lifted his eyes to meet Dean's.  "May I?" 

 

Dean laughed and bucked his hips, helping Cas to get his jeans and boxers down his hips and off his legs a moment later.  "Only if you hurry up and get naked." 

 

"Of course," Castiel agreed, pushing off his slacks, underwear and slacks.  He left them in a heap beside the bed and turned back to Dean, surveying the other man spread out beneath him.  "You are so very beautiful." 

 

"Cas," Dean growled.  "Get a move on, here." 

 

Castiel flicked his eyes up to Dean and wrapped a hand around his cock, giving a slow, easy stroke, just to watch Dean arch and cry out for him.  He lowered his mouth back to Dean's hip and sucked in another mark, followed by another.  "No."

 

"No," Dean mocked, gasping as Castiel sucked mark after mark into his skin, leaving him shuddering.  "Come on, Cas." 

 

Castiel smiled and rested his chin on Dean's belly, looking up at him.  He waited until Dean's eyes had met his.  "You make me happy, Dean." 

 

Dean blushed under the intense look from Castiel and sucked in a hard breath.  His dick gave an angry pulse and he tried to rock into Cas' hand.  "You're going to tell me that now?  Like this?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, pressing another kiss to Dean's chest.  "Because it is very important that you know why I am here." 

 

Dean raised both of his eyebrows and tried to go for cocky.  "I think I know damn well why we're both here, if you'd let me get a hand on you." 

 

Castiel tilted his head and looked down at Dean, stroking him slowly, languidly.  "I assure you Dean, I am very eager for you to have your hands on me."  He teased his fingers down and over Dean's thighs, digging his fingertips in, watching as Dean gave a choked cry and bucked into his hand.  "But I am also enjoying exploring you and all of your reactions." 

 

"Right," Dean panted, spreading his legs a little, making it easier for Castiel to settle between them and press closer.  "Want to tell me what you want to do?" 

 

Castiel considered it and looked down at Dean beneath him, and he could see the small threads of insecurity there.  He removed his hand from Dean's erection and planted both of his hands on either side of Dean's shoulders, leaning up to kiss him.  "Touch me," he whispered. 

 

Dean's hands were large, hot and possessive.  Castiel shuddered under the assault on his senses.  Dean wanted to touch him everywhere all at once, his hands refusing to stay still for more than a second.  Whether it was a firm grip of his thighs to pull him closer, or a slow, reverent touch of his chest and up his back, he felt worshipped by Dean's touch. 

 

"Right," Dean said, his voice hoarse.  He reached up to tangle his fingers into Castiel's hair, pulling him down for a kiss, groaning into it.  "I'm absolutely going to need you to not move, can you do that for me?" 

 

Castiel blinked and raised his eyebrows at Dean, giving him another small peck to the lips.  "What do you have planned for us, Dean?"  _Us_.  Castiel shivered as he watched Dean's eyes go darker and he was swept away by another desperate kiss and rolled underneath Dean, pressed back into soft plaid sheets. 

 

Dean huffed out a laugh and grinned at the surprised look on Castiel's face.  "Come on, I'm stronger than I look, did you really think I couldn't flip you over?" 

 

Castiel reached up and cupped Dean's jaw in his hand, slowly running his thumb along Dean's cheek.  "Of course I knew that you could.  But I want you to have no doubts that I am here because there is no place that I would rather be." 

 

Dean's mouth went dry and he cleared his throat.  "Uh, I uh, I got that," he managed.  He took a deep breath and shifted, just enough to get a hand between them before wrapping it around both of their erections, giving a slow stroke. 

 

Castiel arched, his hips bucking into Dean's hand as he cried out.  "Dean!" 

 

"Yeah," Dean panted, leaning up to kiss Castiel again, swallowing each of his moans as he set a steady rhythm for them both, rocking into every push and pull of his hand.  "Yeah, Cas, I know." 

 

Castiel trembled under the assault of Dean, Dean's mouth on his neck, leaving mark after mark, reminding him that he was wanted, very desperately wanted by Dean.  Soft pants into his skin, the calluses on Dean's hand, so very different from his own, and Dean's erection, hot and hard against his.  He tried to fight for a measure of control, but it was too much, and he would have the chance to do this again and again with Dean. 

 

It was that thought, the possibility of this again, and of so much more that had him arching again as Dean swiped a thumb across the tip of his cock, wrenching a cry from his throat as he came, making a mess of both of their stomachs.  Castiel sagged under Dean and forced his eyes open, reaching down to knock Dean's hand out of the way, stroking him hard and fast, watching as Dean bucked into his hand. 

 

"Shit, shit, Cas," Dean panted, leaning up for another kiss, gasping and shuddering through his orgasm as it hit him from the very center of his being, leaving him flayed open under Cas' eyes. 

 

Castiel had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.  The arch of Dean's neck, the rough sound of his voice, and the desperation in his eyes, just before he had come.  It was a sight he would never tire of.  He leaned up and kissed Dean again, a slow, languid teasing of their lips together.  Dean melted into him and his weight was comforting, warm and soft. 

 

Dean realized that he must have been squishing Cas the second he came back from cloud nine.  He pushed himself up with a frustrated grunt and ignored the curious look from Castiel.  "Sorry," he managed. 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders to yank him back down again.  Dean fell against him and he smiled, keeping Dean right where he was.  "Where do you think you are going?" 

 

Dean smiled against Castiel's collarbone.  "I'm heavy." 

 

Castiel kept his arms around Dean's shoulders and held him close.  "No.  You're perfect." 

 

Dean lifted his head, just enough, to stare at Castiel, frowning.  "Cas-" 

 

Castiel pressed a finger to Dean's mouth and gasped as Dean sucked his finger between his lips.  He growled and narrowed his eyes.  "Distracting me, Dean?" 

 

Dean gave Cas a cheeky grin and nipped the pad of his finger, but he settled in against Cas a little easier.  "Maybe.  Is it working?" 

 

Castiel took advantage of the relaxed languidity of Dean to flip him over and pin him to the bed, stretching out over him.  "Shall I show you just how much?" 

 

He didn't bother letting Dean answer, instead he kissed him again, pinning him back and into the pillows. 

 

~!~

 

Balthazar narrowed his eyes as Castiel walked in the next morning.  He glanced at the clock.  Castiel was five minutes late, but didn't seem to be the remotest bit worried about it.  "Something's different." 

 

"Good morning to you too, Balthazar," Castiel said, turning to the computer, still smiling as he booted it up and got to work. 

 

"I will get it out of you," Balthazar promised, narrowing his eyes again.  "I don't care if it takes me all day, you're going to tell me." 

 

Castiel only smiled and kept working. 

 

A few hours into the morning, Castiel heard the sound of Dean walking into the floor and calling a hello to Anna.  He smiled wider and focused on finishing the last lines of work he was doing. 

 

"Good morning," Dean called, putting Castiel's mug of coffee down on the desk beside him.  He pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's neck.  "Brought you coffee." 

 

Castiel leaned into the soft kiss from Dean and looked up at him.  "I can see that." 

 

"No!" Balthazar gasped, scrambling for his phone.  "When did this happen?!  I knew I should have changed my dates in the damn pool!  I knew it!" 

 

Dean leaned in to kiss him and Castiel closed his eyes, relaxing into the soft touch.  This morning, Dean tasted of blueberries, which meant either a new treat or a new pie.  Perhaps both.  He smiled and pulled back from the kiss just enough to look into Dean's eyes. 

 

It was strange.  He never looked at the clock obsessively any longer.  Perhaps in a few months, Seraph would settle well into Dean's apartment with Zeppelin.  He might have someone to watch television with in the evening, and Dean would give him a lifetime of music lessons and fruit flavoured kisses to go with them. 

 

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Dean asked, grinning.  "Your coffee?" 

 

"You," Castiel said, his eyes fluttering shut as Dean leaned in to kiss him again. 

 

If heaven did exist...it perhaps looked something like a right turn into Dean Winchester's arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
